Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in the Middle of Nowhere
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Jotaro Kujo and his girlfriend Kimi Aoi are about to go on an epic adventure together after discovering their new Stand powers with Joesph Joestar and some friends with them as meeting others along the way to find the evil monster known as DIO and destroy him once and for all to save Holy. Language, lemon, bloody violence, romance, JotaroxSmallharem.
1. Episode 1

**A Man and Woman Possessed by Evil Spirits**

 **(Year: 1983)**

Out on the great, wide open sea as the sun is minutes away of setting, three men on a small boat are using a machine to pull something they found underwater deep to the seafloor. They have heard stories about a ship that exploded decades ago and sink to the bottom of the ocean, there are also rumors about treasure being onboard that ship. These men have decided to seek out this treasure and claim the riches for themselves to become rich and other greedy stuffy.

"Come on man, come on!" The blonde man said impatiently exciting.

"Alright, hold you horses, man." The shirtless man working the machine said, hoping whatever they got suffers soon so that he wouldn't have to deal with his impatient friend.

Soon, the object finally suffers revealing to be a large black metal container, the red-shirt man moves the box over the boat and gentle set it down on deck.

"No way, we got! The treasure that's been buried for a hundred years, and whatever inside it's ours now!" The blonde man excited.

"Hey, let stay claim, we got to get it on the boat before we start celebrating." The man in white and purple stripe shirt reminded his friend as they both begun to pull the chest in.

"It's looks to be too narrow and long to be a treasure chest." The shirtless man pointed out, but the blonde man didn't as long as there's treasure inside.

But what they didn't know was that the black box they pulled out hold something… dangerous inside as three simple words on the side in gold says 'DIO' as these men have sealed their fate the moment they brought it out of the water and open it.

Many days or weeks later, the boat was founded drifting to sea still in perfect conditions; the strangest things that there is no one on the boat anymore almost like it was abandoned and no sign of a struggle. The black box was opened by a blowtorch, but it was empty though it looks like it was design to withstand something and lock it from the inside. Soon, the incident was forgotten.

 **(Four years later, 1987)**

At a police station, two officers are going over some information with a woman standing in front of them.

"Let see: Jotaro Kujo, age 17, about 6.5 feet tall, and weights about 82 kg. His father is a Japanese Jazz Musician, currently on tour, his mother is an American of British descend." The police man read over the file on the boy to the woman.

The woman is a fair-headed woman in her forties who has shoulder-long hair she keeps in a chignon. She is wearing a pale-yellow shirt, a green shag belt, lime-green long skirt, two purple bracelets, and a pearl necklace. According to the file, this woman's name is Holy Kujo the mother of Jotaro Kujo.

"Yes, all of that is correct and Jotaro is definitely my son." Holy said while holding a tissue in her hand looking worry.

"Most of his friends call him Jojo, I guess they put the jo in his first name and the jo in his last name and combine them. Man, that's so lame!" The younger officer laughed about Jotaro's nickname.

Meanwhile, in the stations cell a young girl sitting on a bed with a young man next to her is polishing her nails making look extra shining and new until she suddenly stops and looking towards outside through the bars. The boy notice this and thought she felt something odd.

"What is it Kimi, is it your evil spirit?" The boy asked.

The boy is canonically established as a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows and light eyes. He wears a modified trench coat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000[11] pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. He also wears a pair of leather shoes (presumably) without socks. His cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. While they are first shown as being completely separate but slightly torn, later publications cause more uncertainty as to where his hat and his hair actually meet. This boy is Jotaro Kujo.

"No, my beloved Jojo,I just felt that one of the officers that took us in here is mocking your cute nickname and I want to punish him for that." The girl named Kimi said with a small and sinister looking smile.

Kimi is a girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She is well-endowed, and her figure is mature for someone of her age. Her wears a tube-like bra over her large H-cup breasts leaving her belly part expose showing off some skin of her top art as well, tight black and white jumpsuit-like pant, high-heel shoes with a red bow on each.

"Tell me, should give him my 'Screwdriver Slap' or is that too much?" Kimi asked thinking of a way to punish the officer should he come by.

"Yare yare daze, Kimi Aoi, you are one bizarre woman. How the hell did I l ever let you into my life?" Jotaro signed tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, Jojo, ever since we started dating we've been destined to be together forever even rotting in prison together!" Kimi smiled seduce as she leans closer to Jotaro face-to-face as they made direct eye contact.

"And I'm never going to let anyone get in the way of us!" Kimi licked her lips as Jotaro just stood there and Kimi press her lips against his then Jotaro kiss her back.

"JOTARO?!"

The shouting stopped the two from kissing further as they both recognize that voice, much to Jotaro's annoyance.

"Looks like your mother is here as I expected." Kimi said, knowing Jotaro's mom Holy has come to take her son home.

Soon, Holy ran in front of the cell bars seeing her son Jotaro.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU BITCH!" Jotaro shouted in anger.

"Okay!" Holy smiled cheerfully. You think that a mother would be heart-broken after hearing something like that from their own son, but Holy is a different case with a very sweet heart and always see the positive on things.

"Hello, Holy!" Kimi greeted much to the woman's shock.

"Oh my, Kimi is that you, what are you doing in there?" Holy asked confuse.

"I'm sure the officers explained about Jotaro beating up some thugs to near death, I was with him during the whole event and had my share to punching the worthless fools as they are." Kimi explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember you two were going out for the night." Holy recalled as Jotaro decided to sleep until she leaves.

"Yes, and those 'meanie' officers try to put me in separate cells away from my Beloved Jojo, I think the tall one was going to spank me for bad behavior." Kimi acted looking sad cuddling onto Jotaro while hiding a grin.

"Hey! You were the one that forced yourself into this cell and slap us both for trying to touch you!" The tall officer said, saying of what really happened.

"Alright you two, you're being release right now, so on your feet." The shorter police informed.

Jotaro got up a bit just to give those policemen his most-scary death-look in his eyes making them shiver down their spines.

"Look mom, you can go, Kimi and I will be staying here for a while." Jotaro said.

"At least until we can figure out what's really going on with us." Kimi added making Holy confuse of what she means.

"You see, we've been posses by evil spirits inside of us, even I'm afraid of what it'll do make me do next. You see, during that fight, it's was like I was on a completely rampage it took everything I had to stop it." Jotaro admitted.

"As me, the men who tried to touch me ended going right through me like I was becoming a ghost myself and I HATE ghost that they could steal me away at any moment!" Kimi cried for real this time, hugging onto Jotaro as he comforts her. Kimi really doesn't like ghost.

"You see the problem; your son and his girlfriend are both crazy, we tried to get them to leave but they refuse." The shorter officer explained.

"This isn't a hotel you know, Ma'am." The taller officer mentioned.

Suddenly three or four men all jump to the bars bagging for the policemen to let them change cells, saying the evil spirits Jotaro and Kimi mentioned are real scaring them to death. The tall officer tries to shut them up by banging on the bars with his club, then they heard a popping sound coming from Jotaro and Kimi gasp to find them holding a soda can.

"You know, you really shouldn't be drinking under the age of 21, sweetie, it's bad for your health." Kimi pointed out, looking out for Jotaro's health as his girlfriend.

"I already got the can and I'm drinking it." Jotaro stated drinking the can from the bottom after he made a hole with a pen.

"You could've at least go the Coke, it's really good and a popular soda." Kimi said drinking her coke soda.

"What are you two doing with a beer and a soda in a jail cell? How'd you even get hose in there?" The shorter officer asked starting to freak out.

Jotaro burp as he and Kimi finish their drinks, the inmates are panicking more as they move to the far end on the opposite side of the cell while trembling in fear.

"We told you, we got evil spirits in us, and sometimes it like to bring us things" Jotaro said throwing the can away and a book floats to his hand then the radio next to him turned on by itself.

"Hey Jojo, which of these bows would look good on me, green or purple?" Kimi asked while holding a hand mirror on one hand and two bows on the other.

The officers are now panicking, trembling in fear like the inmates considering this a major problem as they were about to run to warn the other enforcers.

"Hold it!" Jotaro yelled stopping them from going anywhere.

"Jojo darling, are you going to do something crazy?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, we gotta show them how evil these spirits are, maybe then they'll see that letting us out is a bad idea." Jotaro answered as he raises his right arm, a moment later a phantom arm came out of Jotaro's and grab the officer's gun brining it in his hand.

"Th-That's my gun, how the hell did he do that?!" The taller officer asked panic.

Holy seen to notice that she was the only one who saw that arm taking the gun as everyone else are just scared and confused like Jotaro took the gun with his mind.

"This is bad?!" The shorter officer freaked out.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" Kimi asked sarcastic, holding a club from the shorter officer in her hand somehow making him scare even more.

"Did you see them just now? We'll, if you didn't see our evil spirit then watch this." Jotaro pointed the gun at his head.

"No, Jotaro!" Holy tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Jotaro fire the gun at his head shocking everyone, but really scared them was that the gun was stopped an inch or two away as the phantom arm from before caught it with its finger as Jotaro is panting from the gunshot noise to his ear.

"It's like there's someone behind me and found itself to me not long ago." Jotaro mentioned as he held to the gun out of the bar and the phantom arm drops the bullet to the floor.

"Well, now it's my turn to show and tell." Kimi said as she threw the club at the terrified thugs.

"Would one of you boys please pick that up and come at me, if you can hit me you'll be set free from this cell." Kimi bargained with the thugs. She begun to swing her hips side to side a bit.

They are still too scared to do anything, until of them decided he had enough of this and grab the club as he charges right at Kimi.

"Take this you, stupid bitch!" The thug shouted swinging the club right in the head at Kimi who isn't moving an inch as she still smiles.

The thug screams from the top of his lungs as the club made contact to Kimi's head knocking her out into a coma. Or so he thought. He looks to see Kimi is still standing smiling swinging her hips like nothing ever happened to her. The thug then went for the kneecap then the stomach, but he suddenly finds the club going right through her like nothing can touch her.

"What's wrong, aren't you even trying." Kimi mocked the scared thug as he drops the club and went back trembling to his friends.

"You see that, my Evil Spirit seem to make any attacks that comes at me pass through me like they're unworthy of ever touching this beauty except for Jojo here." Kimi explained as she walks close to Jotaro leaning on his body.

The officers are now so scared that their whole life was zap right out of them while sweating like crazy.

"(Jotaro's grandfather Joseph has strange powers, but what's happening to my son and my future daughter-in-law?)" Holy thought, she knows about her father Joseph Joestar having strange power because she seen them before but worry about whatever is going on right now.

She hopes her father would know what to do because she'll need to call and ask him to come right away if she is ever going bring her son back home.

* * *

 **KO new story is born ready to be read and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I have decided to do another Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere crossover story as I'll get to work on second season of Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star soon. It won't be just Kimi in the story but other characters from the Horizon anime will also make their appearance as well for the exciting adventure.** **Also, because there aren't many Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere stories and the crossovers as well.**

 **The setting of the world in this story will be similar will the original Jojo series, but a little different as you'll see them in the next chapter. And some new Stand powers as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Episode 2

**Truth of the Mysterious Powers and a Family's Curse**

It has been over a day since Holy Kujo have seen the 'evil spirits' that her son Jotaro and his girlfriend Kimi claimed to be posses by them, giving them, strange powers making her worry. She seen strange powers before, like her father which is why she decided to call him for help, when she told her father the news he said he'll immediately be there along with a friend. She went to the airport to meet up with her father to get the two out of their cell.

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Jotaro and Kimi seem to be doing okay for the moment while their spirits got them some more stuff; like some books to read, a toy car to play with, some tea, an exercise equipment or two, a chair, some makeup kit for Kimi though most times she believes she is already the awesome of beauty, stuff animals, and some more stuff. Seeing these things in the cell is freaking out the policemen and the inmates more that they want to run away and never return.

"Hey Jojo, did you hear about the new IPhone 8.1, it's suppose to be the latest model with more space to store in like music and videos." Kimi mentioned about a new phone while putting on a new lipstick.

"I'm more interested about the race cars, I've heard some company is trying out a new gravity generator to make them fly smoothly and faster than ever." Jotaro said playing with the toy car.

"This is getting more spookier, they got more stuff and their cells now, and their dangerous. If something is possessing them then it definitely not something nice." The Boss officer freaked hiding in the corner outside the cell.

"If words of this gets out to my bosses, then I'll lose my job in a heartbeat." The Boss worried.

"He's no longer your problem anymore, I'll be taking my grandson home now." A tall muscular old man said coming from behind.

"Your grandson?" Jotaro wondered, Kimi just took one look at the old man and can tell that he is indeed Jotaro's grandfather if he also happens to have the same birthmark as well.

The old man looks as though he retains most of his health and muscularity, though his face displays his age. His hair is short and gray, and he sports a thick, well-trimmed beard. He wears a trench coat and a turtleneck sweater, white gloves, khaki pants, a hat, and dress shoes.

The policemen tried to stop him believing he'll end up hurt if he tries to get closer to him, but the old man refuse to listen to them as he lefts them up and threw them to the wall.

"Jotaro! This is your grandfather, Joseph Joestar, whatever is happening to you and Kimi he'll be able to help you. Please come out and talk to him." Holy begged as Joseph and Jotaro to each other face-to-face and the cell door open. Joseph turn to glaze to Kimi smiling at him giving off this weird feeling.

"Holy told me about you; being Jotaro's girlfriend and a fearsome woman to handle him, I must say you're quite the looker and mature for someone young like you." Joseph commented, Kimi got up from the bed and walk up next to Jotaro facing Joseph in the eyes.

"Goat." Kimi said, confusing Joseph.

"A whining old goat with poor taste in clothing shouldn't be allow to speak to someone such as myself." Kimi mocked as Joseph gasps.

"You should do yourself a favor and go jump off a cliff while fucking with a body-pillow and die!" Kimi laughed maniacally making Joseph grinding his teeth as he feels angry toward this girl.

"How sweet, she likes you Papa!" Holy complimented.

"Holy, how can you say she likes me from all those insults and why the HELL would Jotaro be even dating this girl?!" Joseph yelled confuses of this, soon Joseph cough a bit to calm himself down getting back to why he's here.

"Come out, you're coming home." Joseph said stern.

"Get lost. I didn't ask you to come here, you really think you can help us, an old man like yourself?" Jotaro asked sarcasm.

"Hate to break it to you, but my Jojo here isn't going anywhere and nether am I." Kimi pointed out as she hugs Jotaro's arm between her breasts.

"(This girl is really weird and she's Jotaro's girlfriend, how can he deal with her?)" Joseph thought asked.

"Sorry you came all the way from New York, but no one can help me gramps." Jotaro said and reveal to be holding a metal finger in his hand shocking Joseph as he looks at his left hand.

"(Wait, that's the pinkie from my prosthetic left hand! When was he able to take it?)" Joseph thought asked.

"And you should really think about getting a style, it feels like you're a copycat." Kimi added as Joseph's hat floated right into her hand shocking Joseph again.

"(What?! Now this girl is as surprising as Jotaro, I'm surprise to see this with my own eyes!)" Joseph thought surprised.

"Well, did you see it or even felt it, that's the evil spirit we both have." Jotaro said throwing the metal pinkie back to Joseph.

"You stay away from us or you'll lose what's left of your life." Jotaro threatened as the cell door closes and the couple went back to the bed.

"(I've never seen anything like this; they were able to deceive me right off the bat. That's unbelievable!)" Joseph though commented.

"(I'm afraid I know what those evil spirits are, but explaining to them won't do much, they'll have to see it with their own eyes. Actually, in order for them to understand they'll need to experience it physically.)" Joseph thought as he put the metal pinkie in his pocket.

"Alright, Avdol, it's you're turn." Joseph said snapping his finger calling out his friend who came with him and Holy.

This Avdol guy is a black man of above-average height and medium to heavy build. His main attire consists of a heavy overcoat with sleeves of elbow length and a scarf. He has two identical scars on his chin, and on his head, he wears a headband, underneath which he has hair that is tied upwards. Attached to his ears is a metallic necklace composed of several Egyptian symbols extended in the middle by a large tassel, and two bracelets on both of his wrists.

"Oh, look Jojo, a man from Egypt!" Kimi excited, knowing what country he's from; she always wonders what Egypt is like.

"Correct, Kimi. He's a friend of I met a few years ago, say hello to Avdol." Joseph introduced Avdol to the couple.

"Do what you need to do, just get them out of this cell." Joseph ordered.

"Back off! You look strong, but you really think you can chase me out just because you told them to do it." Jotaro started getting a little angry.

"I be careful if I were you, you'll be lucky to move a finger when Jotaro is done with you." Kimi smirked.

"I'm afraid this may get a little bit ruff, but in a few minutes, they'll be in so much pain that they'll be begging you to let them out." Avdol said stern.

"Just do what you got to do." Joseph said.

"Papa, you can't be serious!" Holy gasped. The officers try to stop them, but Joseph made them shut up and they just stand there quietly.

Avdol then starts to glow a bright-orange aura around his body though the officers can't see it, then suddenly as Avdol move his arms a humanoid red bird with fire-coated legs and flame wristbands shocking Holy, Jotaro and Kimi.

"Yes, Avdol has what you call an Evil Spirit, a spirit under the command of his will alone and its name it… Magician's Red!" Joseph explained.

Magician's Red phase through the bars and attack Jotaro with fire-ropes pinning him against the wall.

"(It's hot, I feel like him on fire, my arms; they're burning! What are these evil spirits?)" Jotaro thought wondered.

The officers saw this not sure what's going on since they couldn't see the ghost-like bird but have notice that it's getting hotter in here as seeing the temper is rising up fast.

"Hey, you! Release my Jojo this instant!" Kimi demanded in Avdol's face.

"Hmm, just as Misses Kujo explained on the way here; I intended to pin BOTH of you to the wall but now I see the fire ropes have pass right through because of your spirit." Avdol stated, remember seeing the fire ropes trying to grab Kimi but couldn't.

Magician's Red grab Jotaro by the shoulder lifting him up, then a human phantom came out of Jotaro breaking him free from the fire bird's grip.

"Aha, there it is, it finally shows itself and the fact that it's clearly invisible it's incredibly strong!" Joseph said.

Jotaro is now really angry as he waves his hand and his spirit dash towards Magician's Red grabbing it by the neck squeezing it a bit as Avdol is starting to feel his neck getting squeeze too.

"I cannot believe he is able to manifest it already, well done." Avdol congrats on Jotaro summoning his own spirit.

"You're not bad yourself." Jotaro commented.

"Hey now, what about me, I was able to do it too, it's on your head." Kimi pointed at Avdol's head, seeing a small chibi girl wearing Japanese priest outfit with a big white bow on the back of it's head, a small mask on the side of its head, and holding two yellow fans. Its sitting on Avdol's head until it went back to Kimi.

"That's impressive, two newly users on the same day." Avdol commented.

"So, gramps, you know about these evil spirits?" Jotaro asked.

"Of course, I do!" Joseph smirked.

"Well, you better tell us now or else something bad will happen to your friend." Kimi threatened as she sent out her spirit giving Magician's red a strong slap in the face and the pain reflects on to Avdol's face.

"Despite it small size it holds some strength within, Mister Joestar I was planning on going easy on them but now I'll have to get serious they may end up in the hospital." Avdol warned, but Jospeh just told him to do it anyway.

" **Red Bind"** Red Magician's Red unleash an another of its fire-rope at Jotaro but not Kimi considering Avdol already seeing her spirit's ability. Wraps around jotaro and pulling him towards the bars.

Holy is beginning to feel worry for Jotaro though Joseph says to let him handle this, then she notices Jotaro's spirit is withdrawing when Jotaro having trouble breathing as Joseph explains that the heat is cutting off his breathing a bit causing the evil spirit to weaken.

"And now for the truth: Kimi, Jotaro, these things you believe to be evil spirits possessing you is actually a vision made by your own life energy! This vision will always appear standing by your side and because of that we call it, a Stand!" Joseph revealed to Jotaro and Kimi of what their spirits really are.

"So, ready to admit defeat Jotaro and how about you…" Avdol stopped his sentence when he sees Kimi going to the toilet.

"Just so you know, when my Beloved Jojo makes up his mind he'll see through to the end, he's afraid of hurting others without even knowing he's doing it. Besides, if you think he's dangerous when he's angry, then hadn't seen me when I'm angry!" Kimi said before literally slaps the toilet into pieces and the toilet water start squirting out raining on the fire-ropes freeing Jotaro.

"Thanks, no matter how annoying you can be and when I tell you to back off, you've always been by side even ending here, I'm not sure if I really deserve your love for me." Jotaro admitted.

"It's okay Jotaro, I love you and I'm your woman till the ends of time!" Kimi smiled hugging Jotaro from behind.

"Now, it's your turn to feel my wrath!" Jotaro said as his Stand pull the bars apart and ripping one into a spike to impale Advol, but the Egypt man suddenly turns around and Magician's Red fades back into him.

"Hey, don't you dare turn you back on me!" Jotaro yelled, but then Avdol mention that his mission is done. Soon, the couple find themselves out of the cell.

"Oops, I guess we lost Jojo." Kimi pointed out though doesn't mind the loss.

"Seem so babe." Jotaro signed.

 **(Later)**

Everyone is sitting together at a coffee; Holy is happy that Jotaro is out of that cell despite him calling her a bitch which she doesn't mind though Joseph doesn't like the attitude. Then Joseph began explaining to Jotaro and Kimi as well about a hundred-year-old coffin that was found 4 years that it was empty but knew exactly what was inside. He states that he and Avdol is looking for the man who was inside that coffin.

"Hold on, did you say 'him', are suggesting that there was a person inside thing? Come on, how can a person be alive underwater for a hundred years?" Jotaro asked thinking this is crazy.

"Because that person is evil in flesh and his name is Dio! And now he has awakened from his hundred-year sleep, it is our fate to fight that man!" Joseph explained, but Jotaro just sign and turn around much the old man's irate.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I believe it either old man, this is really true fire man?" Kimi asked calling Avdol fire man.

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you also agree about our Stands being equally unbelievable?" Avdol asked back making Kimi feeling a little defeat.

"Look, I'll show you because about a year ago I discovered my Stand as well!" Joseph smirked as he brought out a camera. He set it down and raise his hand then purple vines with thorns came out before smashing them camera and a photo came out.

"Did you see that, that was my stand; it can reveal far away visions, the only downside is that I have to bust a camera to do it." Joseph explained about his Stand's power which he named it Hermit Purple.

"Now, Jotaro, Holy, I'm sure you both notice about the star-shape birthmark on the neck down to the left, I have one too." Joseph said.

"What does that have to do with this." Jotaro asked.

"My mother told me that my father who died young had the same birthmark too, everyone in the Joestar family bloodline all have these marks!" Joseph said further about the marks.

"Just show us the picture, damn it!" Jotaro impatience as he took the photo. He looks at seeing a strange blonde man with the same star birthmark and a scar on his neck.

"That man is Dio, and the star birthmark is my grandfather Jonathan Joetar. This son of a bitch took over his body!" Joseph said shocking Holy and Jotaro.

After Joseph explains more about Dio being somewhere in the world plotting something, Avdol also explains that to those are not Stand Users and cannot see Stands think of them with psychic powers as he was born with his power. Then he states that with Dio awaking his Stand with Jonathan's body must be awaking his descendants' Stands too. Soon, they all after the coffee going home, though Jotaro worries if he's really up for this, then he felt his coat tug by Kimi getting his attention.

"Hey, ease up my Beloved Jojo, I know you can do this and I'll be there with you every step of the way!" Kimi comforted Jotaro, making him smile as he hugs as her close and they walk on.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now Jotaro and Kimi has learned about their new powers called Stand and learned of an ancient being named Dio that took over Jonathan Joestar's body. These two will have to ready as they have taken their first step in their epic Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Hope you like Kimi's Stand, I'd deiced to make it like her Mouse from the Horizon anime show and with the same ability as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Episode 3

**Bizarre Morning before School!**

 **(Unknown)**

In a dark room where only a single light shines so little, there is one man lying in bed sleeping peaceful or that would be the case as he woken up from a suddenly 'surge' coursing through his body.

"There it is again." The blonde shadowy man said rubbing his hand on the scars of the neck and a familiar star shape birthmark. Groaning that this surge has happened again.

"Just now, a most intense like someone, somewhere is watching me." The man said as he got up from his bed and walk.

"It is Jonathan's descendants; this body is sending some kind of spiritual signal to his offspring." The man said as he walks up the stairs with a dead woman on the staircases.

"Fine, it must be my fate, but fate must be purge. It's all set, I've taken the first step." The man declared walking a dark hallway.

"Plus, there is also the Aoi family, friends of the Joestars Clan. Never would have thought to hear of them again when they move from England after they helped Jonathan defeat me in battle." The evil man said as a full moon as shown out through a window.

"For I, Dio, will rule this world!"

 **(Kujo House, Jotaro's Room)**

Jotaro is sleeping on his bed seem to be having a good dream either beating people who piss him off for whatever reason or having a romantic date with Kimi or maybe both at once. As Jotaro mumble in his sleep moving his body on lay on his back with his arms moving around, then his hand suddenly grabs something soft, big and round as he unconsciously gave it a squeeze.

"Oh my, you're quite in the mood this morning, are you?"

"Shut it Kimi, you're the one with the erotic affection, not me." Jotaro muttered in his sleep.

"And you always love that about me, unleashing your inner beast that no one have seen, because you're my Sexy Jojo!" Kimi grinned while cuddling up her naked body to his as he doesn't seem to care.

Wait a minute.

Kimi?

Naked?

In bed?

Right now?!

Jotaro shoot his eyes open being fully awake in an instant seeing Kimi's face who's wake too right in front him noticing she's on top on him lying under the same bed sheet covering their bodies. He slowly moves his eyes down to Kimi's large breasts press against his chest and expose no less, he didn't need to see the full body to know Kimi is fact completely naked in Jotaro's bed cuddling with her arms and legs wrap around him while his hand is on her right breast.

"Good morning, my Sexy Jojo." Kimi said sexy tone as she licks her lips.

"Kimi, how did you get into my room, let alone my house?" Jotaro asked with a hint of anger rising.

"Your mom let me in, silly, you know I never miss out on our morning 'routine' together." Kimi seduced snuggling her face against the angry Jotaro.

That's when Jotar snap.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Jotaro shouted echoing throughout the house.

"Whoa! What? What's going on? Is it Dio?" Joseph confused after waking up from his futon wondering what's that loud yelling was.

"Good Morning, Papa." Holly greeted walking up to him.

"Oh, huh, good morning, Holly." Joseph greeted back still confuses on what's going on.

"Jotaro must've found Kimi naked in bed with him again." Holly said calmly as Joseph gasp.

"Wait, what?!" Joseph confused more.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, this happens every morning since Kimi and Jotaro started dating. I mean sure I was worry and shock about this at first, but when Kimi explained to me about lovers being together and all, it just reminded me how me and my husband were like, so I let them be." Holly explained making Joseph worry and scared at the same time of Kimi.

"(OH MY GOD?! This is crazier than I realize, it's like she's a She-Demon of lust and Jotaro is dating her!)" Joseph thought sweating in fear.

Later, Kimi and Jotaro got their shoes on as they're ready to go to school after being gone for four days, locking themselves up in jail while learning about their Stand powers from an old man who is Jotaro grandfather.

Kimi is wearing the school's uniform of red-raspberry long-sleeve shirt with a skirt; the chest area of the shirt is too right barely containing her large breast, so she had the shirt from the top open more showing off her cleavage.

"Ready for school?" Jotaro asked.

"Yep, I just hope my foolish little brother isn't crying his eyes out with me being gone for so long." Kimi bragged smiling.

"I think he would be just playing those erotic video games while thinking you're at a sleepover with me." Jotaro stated.

"Oh, of course, he would think like that!" Kimi agreed, then Holly came up to the two.

"Hey Kimi, I just remember I got a message for you from your brother." Holly mentioned getting Kimi's attention.

"I called him about you being out of jail, he said in these word: "Big Sis, glad to hear you're doing great and being with Big Bro Jotaro, I'll see you on the way to school." He said." Holly relayed the message of Kimi's brother to her.

"Oh, I guess he's doing okay. Come my Sexy Jojo, to school!" Kimi shouted skipping in joy outside.

"Oh, and don't forget this!" Holly kissed Jotaro on the cheek much to his anonymous.

"Hey! Do I look like some little kid?" Jotaro annoyed, walking off after Kimi. Holly didn't mind Jotaro's attitude because she believes he'll always be her little Jotaro, no matter how old he gets.

Jotaro finds Kimi waiting for him at the front gate, Kimi show him as she tries to open the gate then a hologram sign shows up with the words 'GATE LOCK' in red and black flashing colors.

"M0M! You forgot to unlock the damn gate again!" Jotaro shouted.

The scene changes to where Jotaro and Kimi are walking together, with Kimi holding onto his arm with one arm while looking at some update and blogs on her IPhone 7.7, and Jotaro is just looking on ahead. Along the way, some girls wearing the same school uniform as Kimi except for the cleavage part, spotted the two like they know them, and they do.

"Hey, look, is that Jojo and Mistress Kimi?" One black hair girl asked.

"Oh yeah, it is them." A brown hair girl recognized.

"It's the Bizarre Power couple!" A big red-haired girl excited.

Soon, the school girls start surrounding them like they're fans of the two considering they have a tough reputation together beside being lovers; they ask some questions about where they have been for the pass four days and have they been anything yet like sex and all.

"Now, now, ladies, Jotaro and I were in trouble with some policemen, but we got out of there okay!" Kimi said making the girls feel scared yet excited.

"Hey, Mistress Kimi, is there any advice on getting big boobs like yours?" The big red-haired asked.

"Hey, that's rude!" The brown hair girl pushed the red hair girl away, then they argue for a bit until.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You all are so damn annoying!" Jotaro yelled in rage, but that only made the girls blush and exciting that he 'talked' to them as he signs.

"Oh, Jotaro, your rage always makes me feel so turn on!" Kimi said playfully cuddling her body to his making the groupies blush more.

"Well, Big Sis, I'm glad to see you're doing okay." A boy called out making everyone turn their heads seeing a young man with a silver-haired girl with him.

"Is that you, my dear little brother, Tori Aoi!" Kimi asked exciting.

This young man, Tori Aoi, is a teenage boy with relaxed pale brown eyes, short dark brown hair and a considerably slim build. He is almost always seen with a confident grin on his face. He wears the same uniform as Jotaro's.

The girl next to him has long silvery-white hair and blue eyes, pale-peach skin color. She also wears the female students school uniform, underneath is a tight bodysuit and an upper garment that is designed to look like a tube top. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Whoa! It's Tori Aoi and Horizon Ariadust!" One girl shocked.

"The Impossible Power lovers!" Another girl smiled seeing them.

"Hey, Big Sis, prison hasn't been mean to you, have they?" Tori asked concern though still smiling.

"Foolish little brother, those officers were going to spank me hard but my darling Jotaro was there to make sure they treated me nicely!" Kimi played.

"You more like scared them off." Jotaro muttered before walking off as the others follow him.

"So, how were you days since I've been gone?" Kimi asked Tori.

"Going well, I'd just finished playing erotic fighting game with some help from my girlfriend Horizon!" Tori smirked pointing his thumb at Horizon.

"Oh, I see he convinced you to play with him." Kimi said to Horizon.

"Tori said it was gonna be a fun game with adventures and a story of love with their fists and lips, and it looked fun when he was playing as one player." Horizon explained motionless. She may not seem like it, but she does have all other emotion though she doesn't know how to show them on the outside. Tori is the only person who understands her.

"In other words, he bagged you to play and hoped to make you feel turn on for sex." Kimi concluded, Horizon nodded.

"I see you two are still doing good together." Jotaro wondered how this these ended up together, he may never understand.

"Well, like you and Kimi, we have a strong love that can never be broken!" Tori claimed with pride, Jotaro worries for this guy as he is lazy with excitement mix in.

As everyone went down the stairs, walking a strange but friendly looking young man seem to be around Jotaro and friends' age and similar to Jotaro's height.

He's a young man of average to above-average height and fit to slender build. He is typically seen wearing a slim-fitting long dark green gakuran/tsume-eri making him a student. His red hair is medium-length hair, characterized by a large, twisting bang hanging before his face. He wears cherry shaped earrings: each is a long, fine arch, tipped by small spheres.

This red-haired boy is doing a painting of what seems to be Jotaro and Kimi though they seem very odd-looking like it's been made in elementary. Holding a paintbrush with red paint on it, then he slashes the paint across Jotaro and Kimi's leg.

Suddenly, a cut wound appears on Jotaro's left leg and he finds himself being thrown into the air and falls to the trees, seeing as this fall may him bad he quickly calls his Stand to grab a tree branch, so he wouldn't hit his head on the stairs and fell right at the bottom of the hill.

The girls got worry going down to check if he's okay, but Kimi wasn't too worry because he knew Jotaro is tough enough to survive a fall like that though wonder what could've cause it.

"(Did a branch slash through my leg?)" Jotaro asked thought, but he closer.

"(No, wait a sec, that not what cause me to fall down the stairs. The cut is what came first, but how?)" Jotaro thought wondering if someone did this.

Back up the top of the stairs, the red-hair boy looks down at Jotaro.

"I see, impressive, he's able to summon a fierce Stand. Yes, no wonder HE wants me to get ride of him." The boy said throwing the painting at a tree.

"He also mentioned about that girl with him, I know my Stand went for her leg too, but it felt it went right through her, interesting." The boy said rubbing his chin.

"However…" The painting suddenly got shredded into pieces like it was cut by air itself, probably due by his Stand.

"Those two will be finish for the Lord, right partner?" The boy asked turning to the person behind him.

Down at the bottom of the stairs, the fan girls were concern worrying for Jotaro of the nasty fall he took while he brushes himself clean.

"Damn, that look like it took have been done by something sharp or something, no way it could've been a branch." Tori stated.

"Yes, whatever did it was quickly to attack from below, meaning someone could out to kill him." Horizon theorized making the girls feel scared.

"Please, something like that won't be enough to kill my Sexy Jojo." Kimi bragged, then she saw two people, one boy and one girl she hasn't seen before walking down the stairs to the group.

"Here, your leg seems to be cut." The boy said holding a handkerchief.

"You might want to wrap around with this handkerchief to help stop the bleeding." He handed it to Jotaro as he accepts it.

"You gonna be okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Jotaro said standing making the wound like it's not a big deal.

"Yes, thank you for your help. You two seem new around here." Kimi specked never seeing these two here before.

"I'm Noriaki Kakyoin, and yes, we just transferred here yesterday." Kakyoin introduced himself as the girl next him walk up two feet in front of him.

This girl seem to the same age as Kimi and the others, has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders. She has gold colored eyes, wears two blue hairpins that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck. She also wears a school uniform like the girls, but her color is blue. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"I am Nate Mitotsudaira, it's an honor to meet you all as we'll be attending the same school." Nate bowed and the two left making their way to school.

Jotaro is getting a weird feeling like something bad is going to happen soon and it has something to do with those two new students as Kimi also felt something like that. Thinking that they're here more than just transferring, it's almost like they want to come to this school specifically, but why. They don't know, and they'll figure it out later, right now they have to go school and get Jotaro check out from the nurse.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all like it!**

 **Well, that turned out to be a great morning for Kimi and Jotaro as they made their way to school and met up with Tori Aoi, Kimi's younger brother, and his girlfriend Horizon. I decided to make her personality the same, like in the anime series. And those two will be involve in the adventuring soon.**

 **Kakyoin and Nate has made their appearance in the story and there is something off about them as they just got into our heroes' school. Hope Kimi and Jotaro will be careful around them or they'll be in big trouble.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Episode 4

**Stand Fight on the School Roof**

Jotaro and Kimi along with the fangirls and Tori with Horizon have made their way to the school gate as Jotaro is waling fine despite his injured leg he got from earlier at the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be heading to the Nurse's office to get this treated." Jotaro informed Kimi about his leg.

"That's good to hear, since I have free period I'll be at my usually spot until my class start." Kimi said. They share a quick kiss on the lips before they parted ways.

"Let's meet up together at lunch, okay sis?" Tori asked.

"Sure, I still want to tell more about my time in that icky-dark prison!" Kimi bragged before heading off as Tori and Horizon went off to their own class.

On the way to her "usually" hangout in the school, Kimi spooted the girl she met before after Jotaro's strangle accident at the stairs, Nate Mitotsudaira is her full name as she remembers and wonder if she's a bit lost finding her way in the school.

"Hey, Mitotsudaira, having trouble finding your class?" Kimi asked the new girl.

"Oh, hello, Kimi was it, I am though I don't think I have any at the moment since my schedule said I have free period." Nate mentioned showing her class schedule to Kimi.

"Wow! I have free period too, maybe we can hangout together as I'll show you around the school!" Kimi offered.

"Really, that's very kind of you Aoi-san, I am Honor, thank you!" Nate bowed in showing respect.

"It's no problem and please, call me Kimi, we're friends now." Kimi said.

"Really, even though we just met?" Nate surprised, this girl would be friends with a stranger she just met. Kimi nodded with a bright smile.

"O-Okay, then you can call me Nate." Nate said.

"Great, now let's start with my favorite place in the whole school." Kimi gestured Nate to come along as the two went off to whatever Kimi is heading.

As Nate is following Kimi from behind, she did a small smile as her eyes are shadowed by her hair, a smile that seems sinister and her eyes look as though they are the eyes of death. She turns her head slightly to the left spotted Kakyoin as he looks at her back with he same smile and nodded his head a bit before they could longer see each other in separate hallways. Nate look back at Kimi, starring at her back side and having one thought in her head.

"(I will not fail the Master, I will succeed in this mission.)" Nate thought with determination as she clutches her fist.

Later, after showing Nate a few classes and clubs along the way, Kimi took Nate too her favorite spot she mentioned earlier she always goes to every day on her free time: the school roof.

"Here we are!" Kimi announced.

"Are you sure it's okay to be out here, won't we get in trouble." Nate worried thinking that going to places like this would be breaking the rules without permission.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my Sexy Jojo got the teachers and principal's 'okay' to come here anytime I want, including bringing anyone here!" Kimi said with a thumb up.

"Is that so?" Nate sweated drop, nervous that Jotaro must've done something to the school staff.

"So, how are you liking the school so far? Different than your old school, huh?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, besides wearing school uniforms everything here is great!" Nate answered looking out the high view seeing some trees.

"I even got to see some cherry blossoms, they were beautiful." Nate said.

"Yes, they certainly don't have those in France where you're from." Kimi said.

"Huh, you can tell?" Nate surprised that Kimi know she's original from France.

"Yep, I have a knack of knowing what country they're from, and sometimes I like to dream of visiting those countries with Jotaro someday, like around the world vacation!" Kimi talked about her dream of traveling the world with Jotaro.

"I see, I take it that you have already decided on which country you'll visit first?" Nate asked.

"America, Jotaro's grandparents lives their though his grandpa Joseph is visiting with a friend." Kimi mentioned.

"So, you're saying Jotaro's grandfather is here?" Nate asked with a low tone and her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"He's a funny man, his mom Holly told me that Mr. Joestar does some interesting tricks like a circus performer and he's pretty smart in his own way." Kimi said.

"Really, he must be a unique guy." Nate said getting closer to Kimi.

"You could say that, but my Sexy Jojo is more Special than that goofy old man that's for sure!" Kimi said proudly.

 **(With Joseph)**

"Acchoo!" Joseph sneezed as he's helping Holly with some laundry.

"Oh, getting a bit of a cold, Papa?" Holly asked, hoping her father is doing okay.

"Uh, someone must be talking about me." Joseph said whipping his nose with his finger.

 **(Back with Kimi and Nate)**

"You know, in a way, you remind me of mine mother." Nate admitted looking at the sky.

"Really, does she have big breasts like me?" Kimi asked as she grabs Nate's head and push her onto her massive H-cup breasts.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Nate shocked as her face blushes.

"What, you said that I reminded you of your mother." Kimi teased.

"This isn't what I meant!" Nate shouted angry as she tries to break free from Kimi's hold, but couldn't. Eventually, she gave up and accept the embrace.

"I will say this, she does have big breasts, but hers are bigger than yours, I say about J-cup." Nate confessed.

"Oh, such a naughty girl speaking about her mother's sizes out in the open like that." Kimi said sexually.

"Well, you're a free spirit, like my mother; I say she's that ultimate free spirit woman as she does whatever she wants and doesn't follow rules much even from high authorities." Nate explained about the similarity between Kimi and her mom though a bit different.

"I see, I would like to meet her, and she must also love you dearly." Kimi stated.

"Yeah… you could say that." Nate said as she tightens her grip on Kimi's arms which she notices thinking something must be on her mind.

"And you're both so full of yourself that don't consider the danger close to you." Nate said firm before she suddenly reels her head back and slams a powerful headbutt on Kimi's forehead sending back a few feet and fall on her back to the ground.

"Such allow an enemy to be this close to you before you realize your death." Nate said as her dust off her forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow?! That hurt, it really hurt?!" Kimi winced feeling the intense pain on her forehead.

"Well, that was easy to find your Stand's weakness, Lord DIO will be please." Nate blurted with her hands on her hips.

"DIO? So, you work for that body-stealing vampire dolt?" Kimi asked as she groan feeling the bruised forehead as she gets back up on her feet. She was warned that DIO will have others following him to do his biding and now she just met one of them.

"Not just me, Kakyoin is also a loyal servant to Lord DIOand we'll gladly give up our life for him to rid his enemies forever, starting with you and Jotaro!" Nate declared and suddenly two long-length chains with red jewels and claws pop out from each side and moves like a snake around her.

 **(Music-Street Fighter 5, Theme of Necalli)**

"Behold, this is my Stand: Argenteés Chaînes! It will be your end as Kakayoin is dealing with your "Sexy Jojo" as we speak!" Nate mentioned which made Kimi worry.

Nate move her right hand outward towards Kimi and the chain charge at their User's command, Kimi prepare herself to use her Stand's ability to phase through attacks, but then she suddenly felt being engulf of electric currents hurting her and the chains hit her in the stomach making her gap.

"(That's the second time she's able to hit me, my Stand can make me phase through attacks like before, so how is she doing this to me?)" Kimi thought questioned herself, then she realizes something as the chain went back to Nate and she fall on her knees.

"I'm sure you were quite shock that I was able to hit you twice, I have you figure out how?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"…Ph-physical contact…" Kimi coughed a bit as she gets back up again.

"Bravo! To be honest it was a theory I thought of when Kakayoin attacked you and Jotaro earlier at those stairs, your Stand seem to be self-aware as it sensed the danger and protected you. So, I thought if your Stand wouldn't allow anyone to "touch" you, then what about when someone is already touching you?" Nate ready her Argenteés Chaînes to attack again.

"Well, your headbutt sure is self-explain but you weren't touching me when your Stand attacked, meaning you planted THIS on me during the hug." Kimi pointed at the small device on her right arm.

"An electric-bracelet, with one push of this button will send in 200 volts of electricity throughout your body, I'm surprise you can withstand that still being conscious and all." Nate commented, holding a small device with a big red button.

"Your Stand can't help you if you're already in danger, meaning victory is mine!" Nate declared as her chains charge at Kimi again as the girl is forcing to dodge one of the chains but got zap again preventing her from avoiding the second attack that pushes her to the fence and a small drop of blood from her mouth fall to the ground below.

 **(With Kakyoin and Jotaro)**

"Hmm, it would seem Nate is having a little fun with Kimi, makes you frustrated that you can't help her., right?" Kakayoin asked starring at Jotaro cover in some blood and bruise during their fight.

"Don't worry, my Hierophant Green will be sure that you join her in the afterlife!" Kakayoin smirked as a green robotic-like Stand appears behind him and prepare its attack with its hands close together and some green water-like splashes at each other.

" **Emerald Splash"** Green energy blasts that takes the form of emeralds fires at Jotaro who tries to block them with his Stand but got push back and Jotaro's Stand got hurt reflecting its pain to its User.

"Now, you villains shall fall!" Kakayoin declared.

"V-Villains?" Jotaro confused of what he meant.

 **(Music End)**

 **(Back with Kimi and Nate)**

"Yes, villains are the ones who loses in battle, as a knight I will uphold my Justice for Lord DIO because are the one who wins!" Nate explained.

"A knight? You call yourself that, but you're beating a defenseless opponent without giving them a chance to fight, that some twisted code of honor." Kimi mocked which tick off Nate.

Nate push the button again shocking Kimi again and beating her up with her chain-Stand. That felt some stress relief for her, but to her surprise Kimi didn't fall on her knees this time as she remains standing on her feet. With a tiny faint of blue aura all over her body.

"Hehe, it's funny that you think losing a fight means you're the villain and that your justice, how laughable!" Kimi laughed softly as she began walking up to Nate.

 **(Music-TERMINATED, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere OST)**

"Let see how you like it." She glared with a mad-smile.

Nate felt scare that Kimi can still stand from all those beatings like they were nothing. She quickly regains herself from the sudden fear and attack Kimi again, but this time Kimi charge at Nate as she dodges them. Kimi performs a strong uppercut though Nate narrowly dodges but couldn't avoid the kick in the stomach pushing her back severely feet away.

"Why you…!" Nate angered, launching her chains at Kimi to pierce the claws in her face and chest, she was about to activate the electric-bracelet again felt her hand empty.

However, Argenteés Chaînes went through unable to harm her. Nate gasp upon realizing that the device is no longer in her hand and look towards Kimi holding the device in her hand and crushed.

"No more Zappy time for you, time to give you The Kimi Punishment!" Kimi smirked pointing her finger at the anger Nate.

"Don't think you've won!" Nate shouted in rage as her Stand pick up two large metal boxes.

"Argenteés Chaînes is more than just a long-range Stand, it also has the strength to lift an armored car and throw it for a 3-mile distance, you're through!" Nate said as she's about to throw the metal boxes at her.

"I don't think so." Kimi claimed.

Suddenly, they felt a powerful shaking from beneath like an earthquake and a giant crack rips open between the girls with a dust cloud bursting out as well.

"What was that?" Nate asked, wondering if Kakayoin is having trouble with Jotaro.

 **(Few Seconds Ago)**

"Now, let me show you what Justice is… with the power of my Stand!" Jotaro shouted as his Stand beats up Kakayoin's Stand and uppercut with such power it sends a shockwave all the way to the roof where Kimi and Nate while destroying some windows and the front part of the building.

Kakayoin groan in pain as blood gushes out of his body and fell unconscious.

"Alright, I'm done with my fight, better finish yours Kimi." Jotaro smirked as he looks up at the broken ceiling.

 **(Present)**

"Best pay attention!" Kimi said as she leaps out of the cloud right in front of Nate.

"Damn you, I shall not let you disgrace my honor as a Knight!" Nate shouted.

"Go, Uzzi!" Kimi called out as her Stand came out and grab on one of the chains and pull it hard to force Nate forward to Kimi.

Kimi performs a front flip in the air and axe-kick right onto Nate's head knocking her out-cold.

 **(Music End)**

Nate was about to fall off the building until Kimi grabs her by the arm and pull her back up safety, checking at her pulse on the neck and hearing a faint heartbeat she can tell that she's okay.

"Phew, that was something unexpected, you made me work so work I've started to sweat." Kimi said feeling the sweat from her body a bit.

Kimi stare at the knock-out girl thinking if this girl really "willingly" sworn her royalty to DIO because her gut is telling her that's not the case. There's more to this than meets the eyes and she knows that Joseph may have the answer for it.

Kimi carries Nate in a princess style and went downstairs and went to the front gate where she meets Jotaro carrying Kakayoin over his shoulders.

"Hey, had any trouble dealing with him?" Kimi asked her boyfriend.

"A little, but I pulled through in the end." Jotaro said.

"Well, this girl was quite troubling going on about Knight's honor or whatever, and she made me sweat, not to mention getting blood stains on my clothes, I'm going to need a shower when we get to your house." Kimi fake-winced as she walks away swinging her hips a bit.

"Yare yare daze, this has been a hell of a day back to school." Jotaro sighed before follow Kimi.

Unknown to them, watching from the corner of the school outside Tori and Horizon watches as Jotaro and Kimi are leaving school ground.

"Well, looks like everything went well, glad I was able to help Big Sis and Bro." Tori stated.

"The power you used, I believe they call it a Stand, what shall we do now?" Horizon asked.

"We'll follow them explain ourselves, and we'll see how things will play out." Tori said, thinking that this day has only just begun for them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro and Kimi have fought off against Kakayoin and Nate as they'll soon learn of their "reason' for serving DIO and will discover something else that may involve someone closet to them, especially to Jotaro. I thought about a weakness for Kimi's phasing through attacks ability, so I thought of if someone managed to touch her like grabbing her arm and such can inflict some damage to her.**

 **It seems Tori and Horizon knows about Kimi and Jotaro having Stands and they have their own as well, more will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Episode 5

**Setting Off to Save a Mother**

Holly is seen swapping the outside hall with her broom while humming a song to not feel bored as she got nothing else to do today while her father Joseph and his friend Avdol are having a discussion of how to find this DIO guy though she can tell that they're not having any luck. However, Holly it gonna do her best to keep everyone cheer up and hope that things will work out fine.

"Alright, let see if there's something else I can do." Holly said talking to herself.

"Oh, I hope my little Jojo is doing okay in school today, but then again he got Kimi with him so I'm sure everything is fine." Holly assured herself knowing the young couples watching each other's backs.

"Oh, I bet they're probably doing something naughty in a private place and taking turns of dominating each other." Holly giggled imagining Jotato and Kimi naked while kissing each other.

"You got one fuck up mind, you know that?" Jotaro asked as he and Kimi just showed up carrying Nate and Kakyoin over their shoulders, surprising the mother.

"Jotaro? Kimi? What are you two doing here, is school over already?" Holly asked, she notices them carrying two people on their shoulders.

"Huh, who are those two, are they friends of yours from school, and why do they look so beat up." Holly asked more question. She also notices Jotaro and Kimi have some bruises too.

"Let just say they're our new friends from school and we have giving them a 'tough' welcome to school." Kimi said.

"Anyway, where's the old man, we need to see to him." Jotaro said wanting to show Kakyoin and Nate to Joseph, hoping he may get some info out of them about DIO.

Soon, Jotaro and Kimi are in the same room with Joseph and Avdol looking inspecting the unconscious Nate and Kakyoin. They took some time until Joseph finally spoke.

"Well, it looks like they won't last long. I say about two or three days until they die." Joseph reported shocking Jotaro and Kimi.

"Now, hold on Mister Joestar, your saying that we killed them?" Kimi panicked not wanting to be brand as murders.

"Don't worry, this wasn't caused by you two." Joseph reassured.

"The cause of their swan loyalty to DIO, came to your school to kill you… is this." Joseph revealed moving up the bangs of their hairs making Jotaro and Kimi gasps of the sight.

There is a nasty looking small ball of flesh literally attached to their foreheads with the tentacles sinking into the young teens' heads as it throbs a little, giving off the creepy feeling.

"Eww, what the hell is that?" Kimi asked gasps hiding behind Jotaro.

"This here, is a flesh bud, made from the cells of the bastard DIO himself. Once he put these things on you, you'll be under his complete control and your life will end too." Joseph explained.

"I take it you seen these things before?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, I've met a small few of DIO henchmen with these flesh buds and they all died before I even get the chance to question them on DIO's location." Joseph answered.

"They unleash the deep feeling of charisma, to behavior like a soldier or a believer to follow a master. And they won't stop until they completed their mission to kill us." Joseph added.

"So, remove the bud." Jotaro suggested.

"No, the brain is very delicate, he even twists of the removal it could cause brain damage." Joseph warned.

"Jotaro, Kimi, there's something I have to tell you." Avdol said getting their attentions on him.

"About four months ago, when I was still in Cairo… I encountered DIO!" Avdol revealed as he began telling them the tale.

 **(Flashback, Four Months Ago)**

" _I'm a fortune teller by trade, I run a shop as I was just heading back from my errands. There he was."_

Avdol look up at the top of the stairs gasps of seeing and shadwy figure standing like he was waiting for Avdol to come back.

" _Standing outside my shop at the top of the stairs, his eyes look cold like he was invading my heart. His appearance was that of a man with golden hair and all. Mister Joestar warned me and I knew who exactly that man was, DIO resurrected from the dead."_

"I hear you have a special ability, unlike any normal human. Would care to give me a demonstration?" DIO asked licking his lips.

" _It was then I found he was truly terrifying! Ever words he spoke calm my heart, the danger sweetness in his voice, is what makes him so dangerous!"_

DIO's hair moves around like they were tentacles and the flesh buds came out from the tip as they were about to pierce onto Avdol's forehead. Avdol screamed like a scared child before crashing through a window and starts running for his life.

" _I ran for my life, I didn't of dare to fighting him! I was fortunate to have some little of DIO, so I escape through the window. The streets there were like a labyrinth, but I know the place like the back of my hand, and thanks to that I was able to escape."_

 **(Flashback End)**

"If I gotten captured by DIO, I would've ended up like this young man." Avdol admitted, still feeling scared from the memory of that night.

"Wow, that would make things complicated fighting against a friend."

"Yes, if that ever happens I would…" Joseph paused realizing it's not anyone voices in this room.

"Who's there?!" Joseph shouted demanding the owner of the voice to reveal himself.

"Well, it's about time you stop hiding, mu foolish little brother." Kimi called out.

Walking in the room revealing themselves to be Tori and Horizon.

"Yo, thought you could use the help with saving those two." Tori greeted carelessly.

"Tori, Horizon, so I take you two know about Stands and DIO?" Jotaro asked.

"Tori suspected about the two new transfers, so he followed Jotaro while I followed Kimi to the roof and we saw the fight." Horizon explained.

"Wait, does that mean you two are Stand Users?" Joseph asked shock.

"Yeah, kinda happened a few days ago at the time when Kimi and Jotaro threw themselves in jail." Tori explained as dozens of Blue Plugs pop out of his back.

"I like to call this, Sharing Blue!" Tori smirked showing off his Stand.

"Come forth, Blue Demon Queen." Horizon called out, revealing her Stand.

Blue Demon Queen is human-looking like Star Platinum with a matching woman figure like Horizon's with blue sapphire hair and eyes, pale-peach skin. It seems to be wearing a white skin-tight suit and a white priestess-like top with some red-lining, and a halo-like crest floating above the head.

"Amazing, both of their Stands seem to be strong indeed when seeing them clearly." Avdol impressed.

"Alright, now I believe Jotaro was about to remove those nasty flesh buds off them." Tori pointed out, Jotaro nodded sitting between them.

"I will hold them still; your Stand have the precision." Horizon said with Blue Demon Queen holding their heads.

"And I'll give you a little boost." Tori said as one plug itself onto Jotaro as he glows blue aura.

"(Whoa, I suddenly feel stronger and powerful.)" Jotaro thought surprised, guessing this must be Tori's Stand power.

"Alright, let's do this." Jotaro said bringing out his Stand and carefully touching the buds.

"Hold it, those flesh buds are alive it's why the big part remains outside. Even a skilled surgery can't remove it!" Joseph warned, but it was too late.

The flesh buds move one of their tentacles sucking into Jotaro's hands the moment his Stand grabs them with its fingers.

"No, Jotaro, you have to let go!" Avdol said fear that it's too dangerous.

"It can infiltrate the brain on anyone who tries to remove it." Joseph warned again.

"Oh, is it that bad?" Tori asked rhetorically.

The flesh buds mad their way to the elbows as Nate and Kakyoin wakes up seeing of what Jotaro is trying to do.

"Why… are you…?" Kakyoin confused.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, if I mess this up you two will be brainless." Jotaro said concentrating.

"But… we…" Tori placed a finger on Nate's lips to prevent her from talking anymore.

"Look, I know you did some bad things, but you were mind-controlled by an ancient evil man. If you really feel bad the stuff you did, then stay alive and become a better person!" Tori smiled which made Nate's cheeks blushes of tiny dots and remain still.

The flesh buds have made their way to the neck as Avdol worries thinking he should stop this, but Joseph stop him.

"Wait, my grandson is more impressive then I thought either him or his Stand are trembling showing that his Stand has more precision and strength than I realizes!" Joseph amazed.

Jotaro's Stand successfully removes the flesh buds from Kakyoin and Nate's foreheads freeing them from DIO controls and pulling the tentacles out of Jotaro's arms and throwing them at Joseph.

" **Overdrive"** Joseph smacked the buds away and they disintegrated into nothingness.

"Alright, good job you two!" Tori excited giving them a thumb up.

Kakyoin and Nate look at each other shock that they are finally free from DIO's control and are able to think more clearly and feel relieve to have their freedom back.

"Thank you, I am entirely in your doubt for saving my life!" Nate thanked bowing her head down to the floor to the group.

"But, why did you save us?" Kakyoin asked, wondering what purpose for this action.

Jotaro stare at Kakyoin with a moment of silent then Jotaro turns around looking outside.

"I don't know, I really don't have a reason. It just something I do." Jotaro said though unknown to him, his mother Holly is hiding in a corner listening in of what her son said.

"(Jotaro, I can see right through you.)" Holly thought smiling before walking to the room with the first-aid kit in her arms.

Later, Holly finish patching up Kakyoin and Nate wrapping their foreheads making sure it wouldn't get infected and stop the bleeding.

"There, you two will be alright now." Holly said.

"Say, Jojo darling." Kimi said getting his attention.

"Do you think while DIO has some under his control, he also has some who are working for him willingly?" Kimi asked.

"Maybe, there's definitely a possibility that we will meet other Stand Users getting in our way." Jotaro stated knowing the danger that lays ahead.

"Then we'll have to be ready for whatever that meanie throws at us!" Kimi hugged Jotaro's arm between her breasts.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro sighed.

 **(Next Day)**

"Damn it, how could we let this happen?" Joseph exclaimed in sadness as he sits next to the unconscious Holly.

It happened this morning when Joseph notice something wrong is up with Holly when she was doing the laundry, but she says that she's fine and there was nothing to worry about. However, that was a mask she puts on so that she wouldn't worry that others until she collapsed in the kitchen when she was looking through the fridge and Avdol found her like this. He quickly discovered that she has materializes her own Stand, but the things is that the Stand is slowly eating her life. Normally Stands responds to the Users will and fighting instinct, but Holly doesn't have any fighting instinct as she's a gentle nature at heart and because of DIO causing the Stand to go against her as well. She already knows about her Stand trying to put up a brave face, everyone got worry trying their best to comfort her in the room in her futon.

Now, everyone is determined to find DIO and take him down whatever it takes. Though they are having a bit of trouble of figure out a way to find DIO, even with Joseph's Stand spirit photo all they found is DIO in the darkness, so that's not helping.

"There's got to be someway to find him." Joseph said looking at his photos of DIO in the darkness.

"Maybe Jotaro's Stand can find something in the photo with the eyes." Tori suggested, looking at Jotaro.

"Worth a try." Jotaro said bringing out his Stand as it stares at the photo, zooming its eyes deep into the photo like a digital camera and found something.

Jotaro took out a note pad and a pencil handing them to his Stand is quickly sketch a drawing of a fly.

"What, it found fly?" Joseph confused.

"Wait, I think I've seen that fly before." Avdol said recognizing it from somewhere. Soon, Avdol found the fly to be a different breed of fly from Egypt.

"So, he really is in Egypt." Kakyoin said as he and Nate walks in.

"Oh, I see your up and about. Good!" Tori smiled, Nate blushes as she looks away.

"O-of course, we wish to aid to battle against DIO for what he did to us." Nate stated as she feels embarrass of just talking to Tori for some reason.

"And you're certain that DIO is there?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, about three months; I was on vacation with my family and Nate came along that is where we met DIO." Kakyoin explained.

"But why do you want to help, coming along with us?" Jotaro asked.

"I don't know, I have a partially reason. It just something I feel like doing." Kakyoin said repeating the phase Jotaro said to him yesterday. Jotaro put a small smile as he tips his hat over his eyes.

"Alright everyone, let's all head out to Egypt!" Tori excited.

"Wait, your coming with us?" Joseph asked.

"I got the sun-lotion for the hot desert." Horizon said coming with some luggage.

"Hold on, we never agreed to bring you along!" Joseph protested.

"Give it up, old man, might as well get use to them." Jotaro said as he walks out of the room with Kimi.

"When my brother put his mind to it, there's nothing to stop him. That's why he's called the Impossible!" Kimi stated following Jotaro.

"Wait, Jotaro. I like the opportunity to name your Stand." Avdol said.

"Name it?" Jotaro confused.

"I have been wondering about that, we can't keep calling "it" forever." Kimi said.

"Using the tarot card, fate will decide." Avdol said.

Jotaro took out the card, revealing to be the Star card.

"The Star card, then I shall name your Stand: Star Platinum!" Avdol announced.

"Star Platinum? I like the sound of that!" Kimi excited.

Everyone packs their things and ready themselves to hit the road to find DIO in Egypt to save Holly and put an end to the Joestar curse once and for all.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Alright, everyone has set their sight on Egypt to find DIO hopefully on time to put an end to him for good as they'll also encounter danger along the way. This journey will be their greatest challenge of all their life, and maybe get a good chance to have a little fun during the trip.**

 **Hope you like Tori and Horizon's Stands; Tori is like in the anime that he can increase others' strength making them stronger and Horizon's Stand appearance is that of the Nobunaga Oda from the Novel. Her powers will be revealed soon, so hope your all excited.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Episode 6

**Evil Beetle During Flight**

"Say, old man Joestar, couldn't we have gone onto a faster jet than this?" Tori asked, complaining that the trip is taking too long to get there.

"Sorry kid, this was the only plane that could take us to Egypt and the jets at the Speedwagon Foundation were all booked at the moment." Joseph answered.

"Oh man, and I was looking forward to enjoying first-class." Tori disappointed.

"Do not worry, Master Tori, you still have your movies and episode on your IPhone." Horizon said holding her boyfriend's IPhone.

"Awesome! Thanks Horizon, you always know how to make me feel better!" Tori smiled.

"I'm happy to help, my beloved." Horizon said emotionless.

"Huh, you don't happy to me." Kakyoin pointed out, finding this girl to be weird.

"Trust me, she's happy." Jotaro said before sitting down on his sit next to Kimi.

"Horizon went through a horrible incident 10 years ago and render her unable to express her emotions on the outside, but she does feel love and other things on the insider." Kimi explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to be rude." Kakyoin apologized.

"It's fine, most people would think like that meeting me." Horizon stated.

"Yeah, but once you get to know her you'll want to be her friend forever and Horizon is the only girl in my life!" Tori smiled putting his arms around her.

"That's nice and all, but let's try to focus on our mission and try not to get any innocent people involve." Joseph reminded everyone.

"Oh relax, it's just a relax plane ride and we haven't encountered any Stand Users either, so it's safe to say that we're okay." Kimi said cocky.

"I hope you're right." Joseph muttered before sitting down.

Soon as the plane takes off into the sky and it changes to dark as night has fallen, Joseph and Jotaro are sleeping peacefully with the others hoping to get a good night sleep then Joseph suddenly woke gasping.

"Jotaro, did you felt that just now?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jotaro answered.

"It's Dio, he's watching us. He knows were here." Joseph said.

"That means we'll have to face another of his lackeys here." Jotaro stated as he and his grandfather look around the plane to find anything suspicious that could be a Stand.

So far it's all quiet in the plane with the passengers and their friends sleeping, not even the flight attendants are out here, all this quiet was making Jotaro and Joseph worry. Then they heard a very quiet noise, it was faint but sounded like buzzing of a bug in the plane and it was getting louder as the noise is waking the Crusaders up.

"What's all the noise, can't a girl get some sleep with my Sexy Jojo in peace?" Kimi asked wincing of the noise.

"I think I must be sleepy because I'm seeing a rhino beetle heading our way." Tori yawned pointing at the unexpected bug flying bug.

"No, that's not a rhino beetle… it's a stag beetle!" Jotaro corrected shock.

"Hey Avdel, is that a Stand? Are we already encountering another Stand User?" Joseph asked wanting to make sure.

"It's possible, this could be the Stand that takes the shape of an inset." Avdel said.

Then the beetle Stand suddenly disappeared into the sits to hid from the Crusaders, it could be anywhere waiting and ready to strike at the Stand User group right now.

"A beetle Stand, I feel like I heard of this before." Nate whispered to herself.

Kakyoin quickly turn his head to see the beetle right next to Jotaro's head on the right.

"Jotaro, look out! It's on your right!" Kakyoin alerted. Everyone turn their heads to see the beetle Stand.

"That thing is huge!" Kakyoin gasped.

"No doubt it's a Stand, probably here to kill us." Nate stated readying herself.

The Beetle Stand's mouth starts foaming and an ugly second jaw comes out.

"Ew, now that's gross! This is why I don't like bugs!" Kimi grossed out.

"Just stand back, I'll take care of it." Jotaro said being calm.

"Be extremely careful, I heard there's a User with an inset Stand that likes to rip off the tongue of his victims before they die." Avdel warned.

"Wait, tongue… wait, of course, that's where I heard it from!" Nate gasped realizing what that Stand is.

Jotaro summon his Star Platinum to karate chop the bug Stand, but it suddenly disappears in front of everyone's eyes.

"Impossible, it dodged Star Platinum?" Advel gasped, couldn't believe that a Stand was able to dodge Star Platinum that can caught a flying bullet point blank.

"Get ready, it's going to attack!" Kakyoin said.

The bug Stand shot out its second jaw at Star Platinum as it tries blocking it with its hand only to be pierce right through and going for the tongue. Luckily, Star Platinum was able to stop with its teeth just in time.

"There's no doubt about, that Stand is the owner the killer who was responsible for all the countless lives that were lost making look like an accident. Like the plane crash last year in England. That Stand is known as the Tower of Gray!" Nate grinded her teeth.

"To think he is working for Dio!" Avdel said.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORA"** Star Platinum throws at barrage of punches at the destroying the extended tongue, but Tower of Gray dodges the punches easily like earlier.

"Damn, that little guy sure can move fast." Tori commented.

"(Hehe, even if you had ten guns to shoot from one centimeter away, they would not be able to touch my Stand. Not that you can kill a Stand with a gun anyway, you're all going to die along with these passengers.)" Tower of Gray said.

"Whao, did it just talk to us?" Tori asked shock.

"The User must be talking through his Stand to us." Horizon said.

"Fuck! If we can find the User controlling the end, then we can squash him." Joseph cursed, feeling hopeless at this situation.

"Hey Horizon, now it's your time to shine." Tori whispered in Horizon's ears.

"Understood." Horizon said bringing out her Blue Demon Queen.

"What are you doing, Horizon?" Nate asked curious, then Tori place his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you'll see Nate because you're part of the plan." Tori smirked before whispering into Nate's ears.

Tower of Gray disappeared from the group's eyes again to above a random person's head and flew down to behind the head of the sit as it chuckles evilly.

"(What's it doing?)" Jotaro thought.

"(I get the feeling it's going to brutally gross.)" Kimi thought worried.

"(Oh no, it can't be…)" Avdel thought realized of what Tower of Gray is doing.

And to everyone's horror; Tower of Gray pierces through the head of the sits along with the skulls of the four passengers with ease like a super-fast rocket drill and flies up showing the tongues of its victims.

"(Bing go! And now for the best part!)" Tower of Gray said before it starts writing on the wall with the blood from the tongues.

It wrote Massacre, in definition: to kill everyone.

"I guess the User is giving us a message that he means business." Kimi said, keeping her cool despite freaking out a bit.

"Of course he does, I heard from few Stand Users I come across that this bastard will do anything for money from whoever hires him." Nate explained in anger.

"Everyone step back, I will fight this killer!" Nate announced as she brought out Argentees Chaines.

"Wait, Nate, your Stand's strength is nothing if it can't hit that something that fast." Kakyoin said, thinking he should be the one to fight Tower of Gray.

Kakyoin felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see Tori with a calm smile.

"Don't worry, green man, Nate got this in the bag." Tori winked.

The others are not sure what Tori is getting at and are wondering what Horizon is doing since her brought out her Stand, could Tori have a plan to defeat the beetle Stand.

"Alright, I just you but if anything happens I'm stepping in." Kakyoin said as he stands down watching the fight.

"Now, Tower of Gray, your murdering onslaught will end tonight by my hand. For I, Nate Mitotsudaira, will send you straight to Hell!" Nate declared.

"(HAHAHAHA! Foolish little girl, I heard all about you from Lord Dio, your Stand is no match for my speed!)" Tower of Gray said.

"We'll see about that!" Nate said before beginning to attack.

Argentees Chaines tried striking the bug Stand as fast as it could with mostly strength into it and making sure not to hit the sleeping passengers, but Tower of Gray is dodging them easily.

"(Stupid girl, you think you can trap me in your chains but you too slow to even catch me!)" Tower of Gray mocked.

Tower of Gray strike its second jaw at Nate going for her mouth, she was able to avoid the attack with only a large cut on her left cheek and her Stand pushed it off course.

"(Oh, you managed to avoid that blow, but this next attack will be the killing-shot. How do like going mad when I ripped out your tongue?)" Tower of Gray laughed insanely.

"Argenteés Chaînes!" Nate shouted throwing her chains at the bug Stand again.

"(Don't you see, I'm just too fa)" But Tower of Gray's sentence was cut off when Nate's chain actually hit him. This surprised everyone, even Kimi minus Tori and Horizon.

"(What, how were you able to hit me? My speed…)" Tower of Gray confused of what's going on.

"I see your trap finally kicked in, Horizon." Nate smirked, whipping the blood from her cut cheek.

The Crusaders turn to Horizon with Blue Demon Queen glowing of dark-blue aura and its eyes glowing red as well.

"What the… are you telling me this is her doing?" Joseph asked shock.

"Correct, Blue Demon Queen's ability is to render those with sins in their hearts powerless within her eyesight. The more sins ones has, the weaker they become, but with its speed it was difficult to use my power on him." Horizon explained.

"So, Tori thought I used my chains to keep you in one place for it takes a few seconds for powers to activate. What do you know, everything worked out in the end." Nate added standing proud.

"(NO?! This can't be!)" Tower of Gray panicked that his speed has somehow been taken away then gets grabbed by the pinchers of Argenteés Chaînes.

"And now, for your crime of murder of the lives you have taken… you will face punishment of a Knight!" Nate said, Argnentees Chaines starts pulling on the bug Stand literally ripping it in half.

Then, the old man sitting in his sit gasps with his tongue out as a tattoo of a bug suddenly appeared and it ripped almost in half before the old man fell unconscious.

"So, that's the Stand User. Figures he would be repulsive like the Stand." Kakyoin commented.

"Way to go, Nate! You got him!" Tori cheered as he hugs her.

"H-hey, stop this at once! I'm trying to have a moment here!" Nate embarrassed from the hug.

"Foolish brother, you certainly have ways of making the impossible, possible." Kimi said, feeling proud for her brother.

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing we brought you along." Joseph admitted, knowing this will need will the help they can get to defeat Dio.

"Now that the enemy is out of the way, we can now focus on getting the plane back on course." Horizon said, confusing.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Jotaro asked.

"Slightly before the enemy appeared, I notice the plane started going cracked and now we are descending from the sky." Horizon answered looking out the window.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The Crusaders shouted in shock, even Tori.

Everyone quickly made their way to the pilot room seeing the pilots are all dead no thanks to Tower of Gray, the autopilot is destroyed and losing altitude fast, so Joseph will have to steer the plane into the water. And hope they survive because this is the third plane crash for Joseph to go through, Jotaro decided from now on he's not flying any planes with his grandfather anymore.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Just when the Crusaders were just having a nice flight the enemy appears in the plane trying to kill them with all the other passengers on the plane, a killer beetle Stand would've been the end of them if it wasn't for Nate and Horizon's combined strength and Tori's planning. But now they'll have to take the long way to get to Egypt.**

 **On the next chapter, two new faces will appear one is a friend and the other is the enemy, Who they are, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Episode 7

**Hot-Slicing Duel of Fencing vs Fire!**

"Man, I got to admit, I didn't expect we survive the crash with old man Joseph's horrible flying skills." Tori chuckled as he and the others are standing together at the street.

"Indeed, I calculated that we would have a 49.99 percent chance of surviving with Mister Joestar behind the wheel." Horizon stated.

"Will you two just shut up, we're alive, so there's no need to be pointing fingers!" Joseph shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder if your brother is the one with the silver tongue." Kakyoin said to Kimi.

"Not exactly, I'm just better at using my words he just picks some of that up from me." Kimi explained.

"Still, I think landing close to Hong Kong would've been better than in the middle of nowhere, plus I don't think we gotten any breakfast." Tori pointed out as he rubs his stomach.

"Hey, big guy." A man at the small food stand getting Jotaro's attention.

"You guys aren't from around here, want some rice porridge. Can't come to Hong Kong without trying the rice porridge, we have some hot cola too." The food man offered.

"Rice porridge, not bad. Did you guys know unlike in Japan, rice porridge is a staple food in Hong Kong to some is quite the delicacy." Kakyoin explained.

"Hmm, that does sound yummy, do you have some with meat?" Nate asked.

"Sure, some beef and stake if you want both." The food man answered, and Nate's eyes sparkles as her mouth drools a little.

"I take it she likes meat?" Avdol asked, weirded out of seeing Nate like this.

"Yes, Nate has always love meat more than any food in the world and believe it or not, she has a very strong nose better than any dog. She also meats her veggies too, but she prefers to eat them first before getting to the meat." Kakyoin explained.

"By the way, Nate, have you made any contact with your mother about our journey?" Kakyoin asked, getting her attention as she snaps out of her meat thoughts.

"I tried before we left Japan, but mother seem to be doing whatever the hell she wants as she didn't answer my calls." Nate exclaimed.

"I see, Miss Mitotsudaira has always been the 'Ultimate' free spirit kind of woman, doing whatever she pleases and never answering to anyone but herself." Kakyoin chuckled.

"That's not something to be laughing at, that kind of "freedom" as she calls it has always gotten herself into trouble even with higher authorities." Nate punted.

"Aww, you're so cute when your punting!" Tori said making Nate blush.

"Sh-sh-shut up, I'm being angry right now!" Nate stated.

"Hey, if you guys want to eat then we'll go my favorite restaurant, you can stuff your faces there." Joseph said after finishing his call on the phone booth.

"Old man, who was that you were talking on the phone?" Jotaro asked.

"I'll tell you about it at the restaurant, so be patient. We have to come up with a plan that will get us to Egypt quickly and safely." Joseph said serious.

"That is a good point." Kakyoin agreed.

"If we end up getting more innocent people in danger because of us then traveling by plane is out of the question." Nate stated.

"Plus, we don't want old man Joseph near a plane again either." Kimi added.

"Oh, come on, are you ever going to let that go?" Joseph angered at his grandson's girlfriend.

 **(Hong Kong Restaurant)**

"Wow, this place is more fancy than I thought, I hope I'm dress for the occasion." Tori impressed of the restaurant's décor.

"I'm still worried about taking a boat, neither me nor Kakyoin never been to those places and there might be a Stand User stowaway on the boat and attack us." Nate pointed out, feeling scared a little.

"That maybe the case, but we'll have prepared ourselves for the worse, so how about we eat first then worry about the danger later." Joseph suggested as he picks up his menu.

Nate wanted to say otherwise, but she knew that the old Joestar is right about worrying the future later and will have to focus on the here and now. Until then, she's going to enjoy as many tasty, juicy, rich tender meats as she can with Mister Joestar paying for everyone though hopefully she'll control her meat hunger that it won't put a dent in his credit card.

"Hmm, I wonder if my pen pal is doing alright here?" Avdol asked himself about a friend.

"Oh, you know someone around here?" Tori asked with a teasing tone.

"A young girl who is training to become a Holy Shrine Maiden, last I heard from her, she's visiting some friends here in Hong Kong." Avdol mentioned his friend.

"Oh, a Shrine Maiden, I always wanted to meet one wondering if I could get some good luck for my midterm test." Kimi said.

"I don't think she would agree to do that." Jotaro deadpanned.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, I'm a tourist from France, can you help me with the menu." A man asked walking up to the group's table.

The man is above-average height and athletic or muscular build. With a receded hairline, he wears silvery hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He has no eyebrows. He also wears earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved (broken) hearts. He wears a fitted black tube top; shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder. He also wears a pair of light trousers with a pouch tied to the belt.

"Oh, hello, I see you like to dine at fancy places like this." Tori agreed.

"Yes, such magnificent place remains me of my homeland with such grand designs and all!" The tall silver-haired man commented of the Hong Kong restaurant.

"You're annoying, go away." Jotaro said, not liking the guy already.

"Jojo, please behave, this man just wants to eat here like we are." Kimi stroked her hand on Jotaro's cheek.

"Cool, me and my friends here are going on a road trip." Tori mentioned, and Horizon immediately elbow him on the side, making him groan in pain.

"Really, I must say you got yourself an impressive group with different people coming together." The silver hair man complimented.

"Thanks, now what is you want today?" Joseph asked as he looks through the menu.

"Well, I wasn't really sure since I've never been to Hong Kong before, so I think I'll let you decide." The silver hair man said as he sat next to Joseph.

Soon, Joseph decided to order for everyone, and the food soon arrives though they seem a little odd to how they wanted to order.

"The dishes presented to us are roasted frogs, rice porridge, a bowl of clam dish, and stewed fish. There are also two large plates of perfectly cooked meat here." Horizon said as Nate is already eating the meats.

"This is… not exactly what I was expecting to eat…" Avdol weirded out of the dishes.

"Indeed, this is very different than what we ordered." Kakyoin pointed out.

"I knew this would happen, damn it." Jotaro angered.

"Come now, Jojo, even though the food may look weird I'm sure they taste wonderful." Kimi believed.

"Yeah, Kimi's right, and besides it's all on me, so dig in!" Joseph said.

Soon, everyone got to eating and they all found the food to be delicious like a new explosion of flavors they never experience before, even Jotaro is enjoying the food as he eats with a small smile on his face that only Kimi notices.

"See, and you were worried." Joseph laughed.

'Well, they certainly take a lot of time to prepared this, it's almost artistic." The silver hair man said as he picks up a star shape carrot.

"Take these carrots for example, cut into perfect little stars, in fact it reminds me of something." The silver hair man said, which made everyone cautions as they all look at him.

"I remember now, someone I know has a mark, a birthmark just like this one on the back of their neck. Know anyone like that?" The silver hair man asked sarcastically.

It was then the Joestar group knew that this man sitting right in front of them is another enemy, no doubt another enemy Stand User sent here by DIO to kill them when they're at their most weakest state.

Then suddenly, a long sharp rapier sword appears coming up from the rice porridge.

"It's a Stand!" Nate warned.

The rapier goes for Joseph, but he blocks it with his robotic hand and Avdol flips the table over to get it out of the way.

"Magician Red, come forth!" Avdol summoned his Stand and unleash its flame, but the sword caught the flame with speed alone shocking the Egyptian man.

The Stand revealing itself to be robotic humanoid clad in silver, medieval armor, armed with a cup-hilted rapier. The armor is heavy plate armor spiked at the shoulder pads and elbow pads. It has a distinctive helmet with a jewel embedded in the forehead and several pointed down projections protecting the mouth and cheeks.

The silver Stand threw the flame at the table Avdol threw and suddenly it turns into a clock made of fire.

"It has such great speed!" Kakyoin shocked.

"My Stand is the Chariot card and its name is Silver Chariot!" The silver hair man said.

"Wow, did you get that name from your hair?" Tori mocked.

"You got such a big mouth, boy. I'll depose you to death after I kill Muhammad Avdol!" The silver hair man proclaimed.

"I craved a burning clock into that table, and when the clock strikes twelve… you will be a dead man." He said as Silver Chariot points its sword at Avdol and Magician Red.

"Whoa, hold on now, do you really want to fight Avdol here of all places?" Tori asked getting between the attacker and Avdol.

"Be careful, Tori, this man is dangerous." Avdol warned.

"Don't worry, I think this man has better manners than that bug freak on the plane." Tori smirked as he looks at the Stand enemy.

"Because I believe you don't want to fight Avdol here in such a small space like this." Tori stated.

"And what makes you say that?" The silver hair man asked.

"I can tell you enjoy fighting others sometime, especially fighting them at their full power. And I know that you know that Avdol can't fight at his full power here, because that's what you want from the start." Tori pointed out, knowing how the guy is from just looking at his eyes.

At the first, the man said nothing for a few seconds and then he started laughing loudly which made everyone minus Tori feeling nervous that this guy may try something nasty as they prepared themselves. The man stops laughing at look at Tori with an amusing look.

"My, aren't you bright kid, never thought I be read like a book." The man commented.

"By the way, we never got your name." Tori mentioned.

"You're right, how rude of me, my name is Jean Pierre Polnareff. And it's like the kid-no, what Tori Aoi said, my desire to fight Avdol when he's at full power." Polnareff admitted and turns around.

"Come, we'll go to a much more suitable battlefield where you can eat at your fullest and I'll kill there as well!" Polnareff said.

"I will admit that you know your way around the sword, I'll grant you that much, but it'll take more than your ego if you can defeat me. Your pride may as well be your undoing, Jean Pierre Polnareff." Avdol declared and pointed at the table.

The table with the burning clock started bursting as the flames began consuming the whole thing.

"If you think my flames can only be upward or with the wind as they would in nature. Let me assure you they do not." Avdol stated with 'burning' confident.

"My Stand's name is Magician Red because it wields fire as though they are magic." Avdol explained.

"And fire is what brings life to this world, I expected nothing less from the Stand that represent the meaning of beginning. However, you dare to speak of pride and ego?" Polnareff asked sarcastically as he held up five coins.

"I assure you that my pride… is well deserved!" Polnareff tossed the coins into the air.

In a split second as the coins line up, Silver Chariot thrust his sword right through them all, and what's more shocking is that the coins are also on fire.

"Now do you see? My Stand has the unyielding power to cut fire to ribbons as though they were nothing." Polnareff explained.

"I see, the Stand creates a vacuum with its sword thus guiding the flames." Horizon added shocking everyone.

"But that would mean, Avdol may not stand a chance against this foe!" Nate gasped.

 **(Tiger Ball Garden)**

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I never though we would go a place that's so funny-looking!" Tori laughed at the scenery of the place everyone is at.

"Will you take this seriously? Our lives are on the line!" Joseph scolded.

"How about a prediction, you will die… by the flames created by your own Stand!" Polnareff claimed as he prepared his Silver Chariot to fight.

"Oh, I didn't know he's a part-time fortune-teller." Kimi surprised.

"I'm not sure about that, but this fight will be more difficult for Avdol against a guy who can counter Magician Red's flames." Jotaro stated, worry a little.

"Do not worry, Jotaro, I'll be able to fight at full power here!" Avdol said as he brings out Magician Red.

The two Stand User stand quietly staring at each other for a moment until one of them can make the first move.

"En garde!" Polnareff shouted as Silver Chariot is about to charge at Magician Red.

But just was the two Stands were about to enter close-combat, an arrow suddenly appears being shot down to the ground right between them fighting the stop.

"Huh?" Kimi confused.

"Where did that arrow come from?" Kakyoin asked.

"Over there, at the top of that sculpture!" Nate pointed at where the arrow came from.

Everyone to the direction of Nate's finger looking up to see there is in fact someone here on the battlefield for the two Stand Users.

Standing on top of the sculpture that looks like a blue mountain with a rounded tip, is a young woman seems to be about Jotaro and Kimi's age. She very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is a natural red and the left one is green. She also has a noticeably large bust, same sizes as Kimi's: H-cup. She wears a pink and white skintight bodysuit with three metal leg-like skirts **(A/N: Not sure what they're called)** on each side of the hip. She holds up a giant pink metal bow in one hand with her other arm back from after firing the arrow.

Everyone is confused of who is this mysterious girl is and they all wonder if she's a friend or foe.

"Holt, as the Holy Maiden, I cannot allow this special landmark to be use as a battlefield." The Holy Maiden girl glared at everyone.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Just when the Stardust Crusaders were just about to enjoy a nice meal together after surviving the plane crash, another enemy Stand by the name of Jean Pierre Polnareff appears to fight them for DIO and has set his sights on Avdol. But then a mysterious beauty who calls herself a Holy Maiden appeared just as the battle was about to start, let see how this battle will go with a third player on the field.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Support from Shrine Maiden, Tomo Asama!**

Everyone from the Joestar group on one side to other side where Polnareff is standing, are all staring at the unknown young woman who just appeared out of nowhere shooting an arrow right between Avdol and Polnareff's Stand to stop the fight as it was just about to start.

"Both of you, stand down from this fight or else I will have stop your both with my arrows!" Tomo threatened.

"She launched her arrow right in the middle where my Silver Chariot and Avdol's Magician Red were gonna clash, that means she must be a Stand User if she is able to see them." Polnareff whispered to himself.

"Holy Shrine Maiden? Ah, Tomo Asama, is that you?" Avdol called out to the girl, getting her attention.

"Huh, that's me… oh, wait, Mister Avdol! I wasn't expecting to actually meet you in person!" Tomo surprised to meet her pen pal.

"Hold on, are you saying this sexy-looking girl is the pen pal you mentioned back at the restaurant?" Tori asked.

"Yes, we sent pictures of each other to know what we look like in case we ever run into each other though I was hoping under better circumstance." Avdol explained and looking back at Polnareff.

"Well, isn't that interesting, a friend has come to see your death by my hand." Polnareff chuckled evilly.

"And I told you before that I would not allow this place to become a battlefield for you, villain!" Tomo declared as she holds the giant pink metal bow at Polnareff and an arrow suddenly appeared.

"Oh, I guess she doesn't have to worry about running out of ammo." Kimi commented.

"Hey, Hello, Miss Holy Shrine Maiden! Hi, name's Tori Aoi and I was wondering if you could possibly let this battle go on, pretty please!" Tori begged goofy.

"What, are you serious?" Tomo asked.

"I'm afraid he is, as you can tell this battle for our very lives and this man was sent by someone who wants to kill us. I'm afraid this battle has already before you intervened." Avdol pointed out.

Tomo took a good look at Polnareff and back at Avdol seeing both of them having their Stand out and ready for battle that cannot be stop.

"Alright, you may have your battle here, but you win this alive, Avdol!" Tomo demanded.

"Don't worry, I intend on winning and showing this man how arrogant his swordsmanship is." Avdol smirked.

"Oh, I guess I'll really enjoy putting BOTH of you in your places!" Polnareff said as Silver Chariot point its sword at Tomo.

"Both? You mean me?" Tomo asked shock.

"Hold it, I though you wanted a one on one fight with Avdol, now you're involving someone else who has nothing to do with this?" Joseph asked angry that an enemy is bringing in an outsider into the fight.

"I'm afraid that's not the case now, the moment she shot that arrow in our fight she became involve and she's also a dear friend of Avdol. Meaning if she wants to make out of here alive, then she'll have to beat me first." Polnareff stated.

"Damn it, the bastard has a point." Jotaro snarled.

"Perhaps with Tomo's help, Avdol chances of surviving this fight have gone up to 49%." Horizon said emotionless.

"49%, wait what was the last percent before Tomo?" Joseph asked.

"I don't think now is the time to worry about that, Mister Joestar." Kakyoin pointed out that a fight is about to happen.

"He's right, we got a hot young maiden here and I'm already liking what I'm seeing." Tori growled like a tiger staring at Tomo's butt.

"Hey! Keep your pervert eyes off me!" Tomo snapped with her cheeks blushing.

"Tomo, I should warn you that Polnareff's Stand Silver Chariot fights with a rapier as you can see, and its thrusting speed are fast enough to redirect my flames. Be very caution." Avdol warned.

"Don't worry, he may have good swordsmanship, but let see how take out the arrows of my Bow Stand, Umetsubaki!" Tomo said, revealing the name of her Stand which is the metal pink bow.

 **(Music-Decisive Battle: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST)**

"Alright then, let's get this started!" Ponareff declared as Silver Chariot launch forward as Magician Red comes out two.

Once the two humanoid Stand were close to each other, Silver starts swinging its sword at Magician Red dodging that strikes for a while.

" **ComeOnComeOnComeOn"** Silver Chariot continued swinging his sword at Magician Red trying to land a good blow, though the firebird Stand keeps avoiding. Tomo is standing by waiting for an opening to shot.

"Nothing at all? No sign of the flame you were bragging before. Suit yourself, I shall thrust the attack!" Polnareff said.

" **ComeOnComeOnComeOn"** Silver Chariot unleashed a barrage of his sword thrust at Magician Red.

That's when Magician Red release a large stream of fire from its mouth for a moment and launch three fireballs at the armored Stand though it swings the rapier to deflect the fireballs hitting a wooden statue of an eagle instead.

"That goddamn bastard, he's just toying with us! He's used Magician Red's own fireball to make a statue of it." Joseph pointed out.

"You got to admit; the man did capture it's figure right." Kimi admired the artwork.

"Look at that." Polnareff chuckled.

"In an odd place like this, I say your birdy Stand is right at home." Polnareff mocked.

"Then I hope you don't mind a few surprises from Miss Tomo." Avdol smirked.

Polnareff became confused of what Avdol is saying and look at Tomo who is smiling, then suddenly an arrow became down on Silver Chariot's back like a lighting strike forcing it to bend down as Polnareff mirrors the pain as he gasps.

"What the… where did that arrow come from? I didn't even see her firing any…?" Polnareff groaned, that's when he realized something.

 **(Flashback)**

"I already fired by three of my arrows at the moment Magician Red showed off its flame, you being too focus on Avdol's flame was the perfect." Tomo explained.

 _At the moment Magician Red released the huge stream of flame, Tomo quickly act as she behind a little behind of Avdol and aims her bow at the sky firing three arrows toward the sky._

 **(Flashback End)]**

"You better get ready because two more are coming!" Tomo pointed at the two last arrows coming toward Silver Chariot. From different sides.

"Oh yeah, I can also control the arrows after I fired them as they are part of my Stand." Tomo added

"Fool, Silver Chariot will slice them to pieces!" Polnareff shouted and true to his word, Silver Chariot managed to slice the arrows into little pieces even though they could avoid some of the rapier.

Three small cuts appear on Tomo's arm though she isn't faze by this much.

"Are you okay?" Avdol asked.

"I'm fine, it just these cuts are what happened when my arrows are destroyed but nothing serious." Tomo explained.

"Then it's time to get serious." Avdol declared and focus while Magician Red breaths in deeply.

"Well, here it comes, show me your true power at last, Avdol, but know this it will not be enough." Polnareff muttered to himself.

"Hey, I would hide already! Avdol is gonna blow his top!" Joseph warned as he quickly went to find someplace to hide behind.

"What are you talking about?" Jotaro confused.

"I think we're about to find out." Tori said.

" **Crossfire Hurricane"** Magician's Red fired a ankhs-shaped flame at Silver Chariot.

"Is that really the best you got? I told you before what my sword does; it creates a gap between the pockets of air so I can slice you flame!" Polnareff bragged as Silver Chariot deflect it at Magician's Red thus burning Avdol too.

"Avdol?!" Tomo gasped.

"Is just as I foretold, you will die by your own flame!" Polnareff said.

"I don't think so!" Tomo fired another arrow at Polnareff.

"Oh please, you need to shoot faster if you ever hope to beat me!" Polnareff bragged as Silver Chariot slice the apart.

"Just as planned." Tomo said.

Suddenly, a big burst of flame came out of the pieces of arrow latching itself on Silver Chariot's arm making it literally feel the burn that includes its User's arm then more flames pop up consuming Silver Chariot in flame.

"What? Impossible, could it be that her Stand can also create fire too?" Polnareff asked freaking out a bit.

"Not really, Umetsubaki can't make fire, but it can do other tricks like hiding Avdol's flame inside." Tomo explained as Avdol himself gets up none injured at all.

"What, but how are you fine right now?" Polnareff shocked.

"The flames blinded your eyes, what you really destroyed was the state Silver Chariot craved earlier." Avdol pointed at the burning statue.

"My original plan was to use the flame you deflected to melt the joints, but Miss Tomo offered a better solution which worked out well." Avdol explained.

"And that's not all." Tomo pointed at the flaming statue to look closely, seeing another arrow attach to it.

"I attach that arrow with a string that was connected to the arrow I launched at you which helped Avdol move his flame to you, maybe you should pay more attention then being so prideful." Tomo shrugged.

"The one who will be defeated by his own Stand power is you, Polnareff!" Avdol declared as Magician's Red fire another Crossfire Hurricane burning Polnareff as he is sent back flying a few feet.

 **(Music End)**

"Wow, that was awesome! That combo you did, I think you should call it **"Cross Arrow Line Fire"** or something like that." Tori complimented on the battle.

While the others are thinking about leaving as they believe Polnareff is dead from the heat or probably in a coma, Tomo still had this bad feeling that this battle isn't over. And she is right.

Suddenly, Silver Chariot exploded into a big burst of smoke and they see Polnareff floating in the air upside-down, what's more shocking is that he isn't injured at all.

"Bravo, bravo, what great power you two did!" Polnareff clapped for Avdol and Tomo.

"No way, how is he still conscious?" Kakyoin asked shock.

"And how the hell is he floating like that?" Jotaro asked.

"Uh, Jojo sweetie, he's using his Stand." Kimi pointed out as the other see Polnareff's Stand, but it looks different than before.

"Wee, madam, it may have shed its armor but it's still my Silver Chariot!" Polnareff revealed.

"But how, I didn't think Stand can change its form at will?" Tomo asked.

"Don't worry, I'm happy to give you all the full explanation before I destroyed you all." Polnareff said.

"Fine, let's hear this explanation." Avdol huffed and walk back to the battlefield with Tomo.

"First: the explosion you saw was not my Stand's own self-destructing, what you took was Silver Chariot's armor, armor that was cast off. But before it did, it absorb the front of your flame." Polnareff explained.

"So, that's how you escaped further harm." Tomo said understanding this.

"Yes, and with the armor off it has marvelously more agility. Were you able to see my Stand as it lifts me up, that's right, Silver Chariot can now move faster than it has before!" Polnareff said.

"I see, so you're saying that it couldn't dodge my attack because of the heavy armor and its speed has increase, but that also means your Stand's defense are weaker for our attack to do more damage!" Tomo stated as she ready to fire three arrows.

"Perhaps but let me show something that will really terrify you!" Polnareff said.

Right before everyone's eyes, Silver Chariot suddenly multiple into eight Stand which shouldn't be possible since a User can only have one Stand.

"Okay, I think things just got worse for Avdol and Tomo." Tori scared a little.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Kimi said.

"Tell me, are you freaked out yet?" Polnareff asked sarcastically.

"These are afterimages, perfect mirror of the Silver Chariot grantee your senses." Polnareff explained.

"Senses, as in not just our sight?" Tomo asked fearing this.

"That's right, all your senses can't follow their movement! How do you like my swordsmanship now!" The Eight Silver Chariot charged at Avdol and Tomo as they ready themselves for round two.

Tomo fire four arrows as they fly around hitting most of the afterimages, but none of them couldn hit the real one as they are sliced away as more cuts appear on Tomo's arm.

" **Red Bind"** Magician's Red unleashed a pair of rope made of fire swinging them at the Silver Chariots but only hitting the afterimages.

"I told you trying to find my Stand is useless." Polnareff said.

Tomo and Avdol continue striking hoping the two working together could at least get a hit on the real Silver Chariot only its moving too fast for either of them to get a hit as they only strike the afterimages.

"Desperation is not a good look on either of you." Polnareff mocked.

Silver Chariot got close to Avdol making cut shape of the ankhs on his face and shoulders then pushing him back.

"Avdol!" Tomo worried.

"With precision and lethal attacks, it's plane to see your Stand ability has been trained to great length." Avdol noticed.

"I have spent the last decade honing my skills, you have better hit with everything you got for I intend my next attack to be the coup de grace." Polnaredd warned.

"Uh, you certainly have more chivalry giving us fair warning." Tomo commented.

"Yes, I admired that, and I will give you my warning: my Crossfire Hurricane comes in different ways than the ones you saw. It's a flame that can that I can divide into many pieces as I deem fit." Avdol explained as Magician's Red's flame burst around him.

"Then I hope your Stand can defend against this attack!" Tomo fired an arrow straight up.

" **Holy Rain"** The arrow pointed down at Ponareff and burst into multiple arrows and shine into yellow light too.

" **Crossfire Hurricane Special"** Magician's Red fired four Crossfire Hurricane at Polnareff.

"You don't think I can defend against two attacks? Naïve, naïve, naïve, so very naïve!" Polnareff brought out the eight Silver Chariots into a defensive formation as he intends to slice all the arrows above and send the flames back at Avdol.

Then suddenly, fire burst out of the ground right beneath Polnareff surprising the French man and burning him up while some of the arrows from the sky pierce through his shoulder, arms, and legs, even on the side as he is both burned the flames and impale by arrows.

Joesph notice a burning hole Avdol is kneeling toward.

"That… that's the hole that was dug by the flame earlier, now I get it! It's clear to me, the first shot was setup and nothing more, there he uses to hide it with Crossfire Hurricane." Joseph figured out Avdol's plan and also knew that Tomo must've know about it.

"Man, never fought in a battle this intense." Tomo panted as she sees Polnareff struggling to get up with the fire burning him then Avdol threw a knife near him.

"Burning alive is painful way for one's end, take the knife and end it while you can." Avdol advised, making Tomo gasps.

"But Avdol…?" Tomo looked back at defeated foe.

Polnareff took the knife intending on throwing it at Avdol's back, but he chose not to do it and decided to let the flames take his life instead.

"I admit my own undoing; I couldn't picture his fire nor that girl's arrow standing a chance against my sword work. A slow death by the flames and arrows is what I deserve, I challenged you both and you were the clear victor. I would not soil it in suicide, it would be cowardly… to end it myself." Polnaref admitted his defeated and became unconscious as he closes his eyes.

Avdol then snapped his finger turning off the flame and Tomo made the light arrows disappeared.

"Even in your finally moment, you conduct yourself with chivalry. How easy it would have been for you to throw that knife at my unsuspected back. Even working for a devil like DIO, you still carry honor in you." Avdol admired that much about Polnareff.

"Something tells me there's a lot going on than just this fight you mentioned earlier." Tomo said kneeling next to Avdol.

"Indeed." Avdol nodded.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This battle was intense as it was different than the anime as Tomo Asama has joined in, unintentionally, and she along with Avdol managed to beat the silver-haired Stand User though there's more to him as they'll soon find out more and group may get two more help on the journey to Egypt.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trouble Sailing the Blue Sea**

"I see, so you guys are going after this DIO man who is actually a vampire and have kill him quickly before Miss Holy gets killed by her own Stand. Man, you really got yourself in a tough situation." Tomoe commented after Avdol finished telling her what's going on as he and the others are walking at the dock.

"Yes, it's best that we find DIO and perhaps learn that ability of his Stand as well or else we're all doom." Avdol nodded.

"By the way, are you sure you wish to come along with us?" Avdol asked.

"I am, as a Shrine Maiden I cannot allow such evil to continue on and I feel it was destiny for us to meet so I may join you all on this journey." Tomoe stated.

"Well then, welcome board!" Tori smiled and hold out a thumb up.

"Alright, the Speedwagon Foundation have rented us a boat yesterday, so it should already be waiting for us." Joseph informed and the group when Polnareff showed up in front of them.

"Hello, and what do we owe the pleasure, Polnareff?" Avdol asked.

"I never thanked you properly for freeing from DIO's mind control." Polnareff answered.

"That flesh bud from yesterday still creeps me out." Tomoe confessed.

"Anyway, I glad to see you're doing okay." Tomoe said.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm here for another reason." Polnareff said as he walks up to closer.

"Mister Joseph, I hope you don't mind me asking you a "bizarre" question?" Polnareff asked as the old man wonder what he could want to know.

"I notice during eating that you never took off your gloves, tell me: your left hand a right one?" Polnareff asked confusing Joseph.

"What are you hoping to all find out from all this?" Joseph asked back.

"I'm looking for the man who murdered my younger sister." Polnareff revealed shocking everyone.

"I don't know his face nor his name, but he definitely has two right hands instead one of each." Polnareff explained.

Joseph can see the seriousness in Polnareff's eyes and decided to show him his robotic hand as he took off the glove.

"Here, I lost my real hand in a horrible battle fifty years ago." Joseph explained, proving he's not the man Polnareff is looking for.

"I apologize for the rudeness, please forgive me." Polnareff apologized.

"If it's not too painful to talk about, I want to know what happened." Joseph said as everyone listen in carefully.

Then Polnareff explains to them that his sister's murder happened about years three on a rainy day back in their native France on the country road. His sister and a classmate were walking home from school together, along the way they saw a strange man not being touch by the rain at all almost like he's covered in an shield then suddenly the classmate fell with her chest burst open of blood as if she was cut by the wind. The man approached the sister and stole her innocent before killing her, the classmate managed to get away with her life and tried to tell the police, but no one believed her story even the part about the man has two right hands except for Polnareff.

"I take it your sister didn't know about your Stand power." Kimi guessed.

"Yes, I kept it secret so I wouldn't have to worry her and the man who killed her sounded like a fellow Stand User." Polnareff stated.

"I believe so too, how else would your sister's classmate get cut out of nowhere like that." Nate said in anger of this murder.

"I sworn an oath! I promised my sister's soul that I would avenge her, to hunt down the killer and make him pay with his life! I would use my own Stand as a tool of righteous vengeance!" Polnareff explained in rage.

"(Two right hands, I think I remember who that man is my father once spoke about.)" Tomoe thought.

"Then, a year ago, my journey lead me to DIO." Polnareff mentioned and explained how DIO said he would help him find the man with two right hands and the next thing Polnareff knew, DIO's hair came to life and planted a flesh bud on him.

"After that, I was commanded to kill all of you, and you all know the rest." Polnareff finished his story.

"Even without a flesh bud, DIO is a master of manipulating others in doing his biding." Avdol said.

"Not to mention that he knows J. Geil very well." Tomoe mentioned.

"What you know that man?" Polnareff asked shock.

"My father once told me about a man named J. Geil with a unique Stand that is beyond our reach or something like that… and that he had two right hands. J. Geil is an assassin who tried to kill my father years ago but fail and never been seen again." Tomoe explained.

"I see, then I wish to travel with you all to Egypt! If we find DIO then I'll find this J. Geil and make my pay for what he did to my sister." Polnareff asked to join the crusaders.

"Not to mention all the other innocent people he killed, this man cannot be allow to breathe anymore like DIO." Tomoe determined.

"Wow, our group just got bigger by one!" Tori cheered.

"Okay, now let's all get to that boat." Joseph reminded them.

The Crusaders made their way to the boat and are sailing their way to Singapore as their first stop, they left Hong Kong as the sailing will be three days right now the sailing seems to be okay so far and no enemy Stand Users in sight.

"Okay everyone, I know we should be relaxing on this trip but let's still be caution about any attack from a Stand User though it good to see even my own grandson knows how to relax properly." Joseph commented seeing Jotaro wearing a black swimming short and still have his cap on.

"Shut up, Kimi brought these for me and would stop bothering me about it." Jotaro stated.

"I just figured that black would be a good color for you with a little gold lining." Kimi said as she wears a two-piece white bikini.

"It is relaxing wearing something like this instead of my school uniform, thanks for talking me into it, Nate." Kakyoin thanked as he wears a shiny emerald swimming short.

"No problem, though I must admit this swimsuit Kimi got me is a little embarrassing." Nate blushed, wearing a two-piece blue and white bikini with a little white skirt at the bottom.

"I say you look sexy." Tori commented as he wears a black-blue swimming trunk. Horizon nodded as she wears two-piece small silver bikini with a white coat and a beach hat.

"N-No ask for your opinion!" Nate stuttered.

"Still, like Mister Joestar said; we have to be careful in case of any enemies attack." Tomoe said as she, Avdol, Polnareff are the only ones wearing their normal clothing.

"Hey, let me go, you jerk!" A screamed got the group's attention as they turn to see one of the men on the ship holding down a little boy.

"Hey, who's that? I thought as agreed no other passengers on board but us?" Joseph asked.

"Sorry sir, it's a stowaway. This little brat was hiding in the storage." The sailor man explained as the boy kept struggling to break free.

"If he's here all alone then he must've run away from home or went off for adventure. Kids always have the wildest imagination and such." Tomoe said.

The sailor started thinking about what to do with the little boy, then he decided to make the kid in a cabin boy to work off for stowing away on the boat though will have to report this to the captain.

Suddenly the boy bite on the sailor man's arm forcing him to let go and jump off the boat to swim away.

"Whoa, that kid got guts!" Polnareff impressed.

"Don't encourage that kind of behavior." Tomoe scolded.

"Is he planning on swimming back to shore from out here?" Kakyoin wondered.

"Should we do something?" Nate asked.

"Just leave him, he would've die if he wasn't a good swimmer." Jotaro pointed out.

"No, that kid is in danger! This entire area is infested with sharks!" The sailor man informed worry shocking the others.

They see the boy still swimming and also see a shadowy figure swimming under the boy.

"Oh boy, young man, you have to come back!" Tomoe called out.

"It's dangerous out there!" Joseph added.

"Listen to us, there are sharks and one coming for you!" Polnareff warned.

The shark raises up a little to show its sharp fin heading straight the boy who saw this and can only scream in horror that he's about to die in the middle of the ocean as the shark is about to jump out of the water to chomp on him.

"I'm sorry, Mister Shark, but this little one is not on the menu!" Kimi appeared being the boy grabbing him with one arm and slapped the shark away with the other sending it flying several feet away. With a little help from her Stand, **Uzzi**.

"Whoa, you just slapped shark!" The boy gasped.

"Yep, that nasty big won't be bothering anyone for a while. So, let get you back on the boat where is safe, young lady." Kimi said as she swims them to the boat.

"Uh, wait how'd you…?" The "Boy" asked shock.

"Knew you were a girl, you may fool others, but I can always see right through people hiding themselves." Kimi said as she takes off the hat reveal the kid to be a girl with long hair.

"But I wonder why would a cute girl like you pretend to be a boy?" Kimi asked.

"It's a… personal reason." The girl said as her cheeks blushes for being called cute and look at Kimi's big boobs wondering if she'll able to grow big like that when she gets older.

The others back on the boat let out a sigh of relief that Kimi managed to save the young stowaway even though what Kimi did was reckless, then Jotaro and Joseph notice something coming out of the water revealing to be the shark Kimi slapped only it was ripped in half with blood the water a little. They got scared of seeing the shadowy figure almost fish-like, but with more human look.

"Kimi! Something is coming toward you from underwater and it's not a shark!" Joseph alerted.

"Hurry, get out of the water now!" Jotaro shouted as Kimi swam faster to the life preserver that was thrown by Nate earlier.

"They're too far to pull them back in time." Avdol pointed out.

"Don't' worry, I'll get them out with my **Hierophant Green**." Kakyoin summoned his Stand to send its coiled lower body to Kimi for her to grab just in the nick of time pulling her and the little girl out of the water.

The mysterious Stand attacked the life preserver instead after failing to get Kimi.

"Let see if I can catch that big fish. **Argenteés Chaînes**." Nate summoned her chain-Stand to get the mysterious but couldn't feel anything from within its grapes.

"Damn it, the Stand got away!" Nate cursed herself for not catching the Stand.

"An aquatic Stand, in all my years meeting other Stand Users, I never heard of such thing like that." Avdol admitted.

"There is also the chance that the enemy's Stand may or may not decides to attack the boat from the bottom to sink us in the water." Horizon pointed out.

"Are you okay, feeling alright?" Kimi asked checking on the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just leave me alone." The girl said a little rudely.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything besides a towel." Kimi said before getting and walk to up her group.

"This girl is in the clear, I had **Uzzi** on my shoulder in plain sight to see if this girl is a Stand User. Luckily, she didn't see my Stand at all." Kimi reported.

"I see, so that only leaves the crew of this boat, but who could it be?" Joseph asked.

"Is this the stowaway, thanks for informing me." A man grabbed the girl.

"Whoa, Captain Tennille." Joseph said.

"Hey, what are you doing? She's only a child." Nate said as the captain is holding the girl tight.

"I'm a pretty strict guy, and she maybe a girl but if I go easy on her then it may cause more trouble for her." Captain Tennille explained.

"Now, let's go lock you up in the brick below until we make it port." Captain Tennille said while the girl tries to break free of the man's grip in vain.

"I think that's a little too harsh on her." Kimi muttered while Jotaro is smoking a cigarette.

"Hey captain, I like to ask you something: you verify the identities of the ten men on board, haven't you?" Joseph asked curious.

"Of course, they're all good. Each man has worked on this boat for 10 years, I'm not sure why you're so worry since I gave you my word from the very beginning." Captain Tennille said.

"Oh, by the way…" Captain Tennille snatched the cigarette right out of Jotaro's mouth to his surprise and glares at the captain.

"I must request that you do NOT smoke on deck. What were you planning on doing with the ash when you were done? Were you going to toss this into the clean vast water?" Captain Tennille asked serious.

"You maybe a guest, but you will appeal by my rules. You got that, kid?" Captain Tennille pressed the ash part on golden round bud on Jotaro's hat and put the cigarette on his coat before walking away.

"You know, telling my Sexy Jojo to not do something is a waste of time." Kimi chuckled.

"My Sexy Jojo doesn't always see himself as a nice guy and he just does whatever he wants because he's not afraid of a wincing old man who's afraid of a little smoke." Kimi mocked.

"What'd you said to me?" Captain Tennille asked a little angry and Jotaro smirks.

"Stop that Kimi, you're being disrespectful." Joseph said.

"I also don't like the way you're treating that girl like she's a criminal, didn't your mother teach any manner because you're more barbaric child than a ship captain." Kimi said in the girl's defend as she giggles a little.

"Now look here, Missy, as captain of this ship I expect everyone to follow my rules or else they'll be in big trouble." Captain Tennille warned.

"Oh really, the captain makes the rules so it's fair for everyone, but where I'm standing I don't a captain anywhere. Right, Jojo?" Kimi asked her boyfriend with a smirk.

"That's right, because this man here… is the enemy Stand User." Jotaro said shocking everyone while the girl became confused a little.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated much last week, I went through a surgery and had some family visiting to check up on me, but I'm getting better now and will keep writing my stories for you all to enjoy!**

 **The Crusaders have gained two new friends in the form of Tomoe and Polnareff as they start their journey with them in a boat hoping for smooth sailing to the next land, but suddenly they ran into trouble with a little stowaway girl and an enemy Stand attacking underwater. It looks like Jotaro and Kimi already figured out who the enemy is, let's hope they're right and stop him before they wall end up in a watery grave.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
